ROBIN
by Matias Erick Zunecky
Summary: Starfire busca a Robin,que desaparecio, mientras combate con un nuevo villano. Robin por su parte no sabe si definir, si donde se encuentra ahora es, un buen o mal lugar para vivir. capitulo 8 catastrofe
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que estaba guardando hace rato y nunca lo iba a publicar. Pero gracias a mi hermana ahora lo tuve que hacer... bien disfrútenlo nn

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

(acotaciones del autor)

todos los personajes de esta historia tienen las respectivas edades

Robin y Ciao :16

Starfire: 17

Cyborg : 19

Chico Bestia : 16

Raven :15

por favor no sean malos, recuerden que este fic es experimental...

bien iniciemos:

Robin 

Jump City la ciudad mas avanzada tecnológicamente tal ves hasta la mas poblada hasta ahora. una majestuosa ciudad de ensueños en donde la gente transita sin problemas y preocupaciones, tiene los mejores centros de hospitales conocida hasta el momento, escuelas y bibliotecas del país. El mejor lugar para vivir, salvo, que también es la madriguera de los súper-villanos mas peligrosos del mundo. Pero gracias a la sociedad de súper héroes conocida como Teen Titans, la ciudad y todo su población esta a salvo de ellos.

Todo estaba bien, todo era perfecto y seguro con nosotros, el líder Robin era sin dudas un ejemplo muy importante. Todos le tenían mucho afecto, era cuidadoso, responsable, siempre estaba alerta, siempre pensando en los demás, un gran amigo para quienes lo querían, un terrible enemigo para los villanos.

Pero como en toda ciudad llena de villanos, uno nunca sabe con quien se puede cruzar

-----------------------------------

en la torre T, Chico Bestia corría hacia la habitación de Starfire

-Star?... vamos, debemos ir... la alarma- dijo Chico Bestia

la pelirroja levanta la mirada – y Robin apareció?

El muchacho verde baja la cabeza – no Star... no ah vuelto aun

-vete entonces... no iré me quedare aquí hasta que Robin vuelva!!-grito

-calma Star, todos lo extrañamos. Pero él ya no volverá..

-no lo digas de esa manera!!... el no esta muerto!!- dijo mientras apuntaba con uno de sus rayos a Chico bestia

-bueno... esta bien no te enojes- se alejo el muchacho verde –se que el esta bien , donde quiera que este. Pero nada podemos hacer ahora. .

-pero..

-pero nada Star ,vamos a responder a la alarma... estoy seguro que Robin hubiese querido que ayudásemos a la ciudad

-bien... de acuerdo vamos –dijo resignada

--------------------------------------

luego de una ardua lucha contra Plasmus, los jóvenes titanes vuelven a la torre T para descansar. Starfire se encamina directo a su habitación y el resto se reúne en la sala

-y bien... ya saben algo? ¬¬ - pregunto Raven en un tono frió

-no. Hasta ahora nada de Robin. Pareciese como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No hay nada

-como que no hay nada? Hace casi una semana que Robin desapareció y aun no hay nada!!?- se enoja Chico Bestia

-oye amiguito verde cálmate ,todos estamos nerviosos...-dijo Cyborg

-disculpa ,es que Star esta muy alterada ...casi me ataco hoy cuando la fui a buscar-

-en serio 0o0? esto se esta poniendo mal. Pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Si Robin vuelve o no, es solo decisión de él

-es inútil seguir con esta discusión sin que nadie tenga alguna pista del paradero de Robin- dijo Raven

-que... acaso tu tienes alguna pista? –pregunto sorprendido Cyborg

-no una pista...sino una suposición de donde puede estar-

-AHHHH... una suposición no nos sirve... necesitamos algo firme en que respaldarnos-se quejo Cyborg

-oye... al menos ella tiene una idea productiva para empezar- Chico bestia defendió a Raven –puedes proseguir Raven, somos todos oídos

-gracias ¬/¬...creo. Cyborg puedes pasar la filmación de lo sucedido ese día por favor

-claro – Cyborg pone el video en la pantalla y comienza a pasar algunas extrañas imágenes

video-tape

------------------------------------

allí se veían a un grupo de ladrones robando un Banco de Jump City,. eran alrededor de 22 asaltantes comunes y corrientes, salvo un chico vestido de pantalones negros, remera blanca y una gorra que ocultaba su rostro. Que parecía estar mas calmado que los demás bandidos y extrañamente familiar

en eso llegan los Titanes para detenerlos

-quietos todos, suelten sus armas ahora!! –grita Robin

-o no los jóvenes Titanes!! –grita uno de los ladrones – jefe que hacemos? –pregunto mirando al muchacho de pantalón negro

este desenfundo un bastón igual al que Robin tiene –Rogelio toma, tu con cinco hombres mas, lo que puedan del botín y escapen- dijo señalando a la bóveda –el resto prepárese!

-jefe no hay salida los Titanes la están bloqueando- grita Rogelio

-jejeje no hay escape – se ríe chico bestia- sera mejor que se rindan

entonces el líder de la banda saca un caja con un botón rojo. lo presiona, haciendo explotar la parte de atrás de la bóveda.- Ahora la hay – dice irónicamente – ataquen, banda de vagos!!!

-tu y tu bocota ¬¬ - dice Raven

-Titanes!! No dejen que se escapen! – grita Robin .

todos los villanos fueron fácilmente vencidos por los Titanes. Excepto su líder y los otros 6 que se escapaban por el hueco que ocasiono la explosión

- Starfire se escapan por atrás... ve por ellos ahora te sigo – dice Robin mientras le da una patada a uno de los villanos- deprisa!

-ok Robin - dice Starfire –vuelvan villanos!!- decía Starfire mientras atacaba con sus Starballs intentando bloquear la salida

entonces el líder de la banda aparece frente a ella y la golpea con el bastón, arrojándola contra un muro –no lo creas, niña. Nadie interrumpe a mis chicos

- Starfire! – dice Robin mientras ve a como esta se estrella contra la pared. Robin corre a donde esta – te encuentras bien? –pregunta muy preocupado

-si Robin estoy bien- responde tocándose la cabeza –ese chico no es normal

Robín levanta la mirada y ve al muchacho que espera parado frente al hueco de escape –quien eres!!?

-que quien soy?. JA, me causas gracia muchacho, no me conoces? Bien, si tanto lo quieres saber. Mi nombre no te lo diré ni aunque me mates , pero en el bajo mundo me conocen como Masters Ciao- levanta la mano y señala al joven maravilla –ven petirrojo, aquí te estoy esperando

en ese instante los otros titanes aparecen. Y ven cuando Robin se abalanza sobre Ciao. Pero este fácilmente esquiva todos los golpes de Robin sin ninguna dificultad.

-me parece a mi o a Robin le esta costando ganarle- dice chico bestia

-hay que ayudarlo- dice Starfire –ese chico no es normal es muy fuerte

-no necesitas decirlo dos veces – acota Cyborg saltando a la lucha, seguido por Raven y Chico Bestia

Robin intentaba golpearlo, hasta que Ciao lo golpea con su bastón mandándolo a volar y que se estrelle con Chico Bestia.

Raven le lanzaba escritorios y archiveros que se encontraban cerca de ella. Ciao los destruyo con su bastón, luego le lanzo una sustancia verde y pegajosa que salió de la punta de su bastón directo a la boca de la chica gótica, ocasionándole que esta no pueda recitar sus conjuros.

Cyborg le disparo con su rayo de plasma pero este se lo hizo rebotar con el bastón hacia él.

Antes de que Star pueda atacarlo este ya la había golpeado devuelta mandándola a volar contra la pared

Chico bestia se convirtió en un T-Rex, para intimidar al malhechor, y este en respuesta le arrojo la misma sustancia que a Raven pero este fue en los ojos.

-jajaja, y se hacen llamar súper-héroes. Esto es mas divertido que ...ughh!!- dijo cuando Robin lo golpeo haciendo que se cayera – diablos me distraje...eh?...y mi bastón!!?

-buscabas esto – dice Robin mientras le muestra lo que tiene en las manos – ahora tus trucos no funcionaran ma...ughh!!- Ciao le da un golpe a Robin en la mejilla

-tu crees joven maravilla?, porque yo no- dice mientras recoge su bastón del suelo

-jefe!! Vayámonos esta todo cargado ya en el furgón- dice Rogelio – donde están los demás jefe?

- no lo lograron... larguémonos de aquí

l

-si jefe! –asiente Rogelio –muévanse dense prisa antes que vengan a policía!

- ustedes no se Irán a ninguna parte- grita Starfire

en un rápido movimiento de la muñeca, Ciao golpea a Starfire en la cabeza otra vez – niña aun no lo entiendes no me vencerás nunca!, conozco todos sus movimientos – Star mira asustada los ojos azules que brillan bajo la gorra de este- sabes... me recuerdas a alguien especial – se arrodilla frente a Starfire, que estaba tirada en el suelo y la toma por la barbilla

-que haces villa...0/o –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que Ciao le diera un pequeño beso en los labios y se separase de esta

- hasta pronto Starfire –dice levantándose y yendo hacia el camión pero vio tirado inconsciente en el suelo a Rogelio y parado sobre este, estaba Robin muy furioso por lo que vio

- oye como te atreves!! – grita cuando le da un fuerte golpe a Ciao en el rostro – maldito!! Por que rayos no vuelves por el maldito agüero por donde viniste!!- recrimina Robin golpeando al sinvergüenza con todas sus fuerzas

Fue entonces cuando Ciao saca un pequeño aparato de su cinturón- Robin...por que mejor... no lo ves con tus propios ojos... por donde vengo...- dicho esto le arroja al pecho de Robin el aparato

Gracias a los reflejos de Robin esquiva el aparato, pero no logra esquivar la patada que Ciao le da en la espalda y cae al suelo inconsciente

Ciao se acerca a Robin y le coloca el aparato en la espalda de Robin, se pega media vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con los titanes- aun lado... creo que mejor se encargan de su amigo...- dice señalando a Robin – adiós!!- grita mientras pasa y esquiva a todos los titanes , se lleva Rogelio consigo y se marcha en el furgón con el dinero

Los titanes casi emprenden la persecución cuando escuchan un grito desgarrador de Robin –AHHHH!!!

-Robin! Que pasa! – se asusta Cyborg

-NOOOOO!!! ARRRRRRGGGGHHH...-grito finalmente, fue cuando el aparato que Robin llevaba en su espalda comenzó a brillar y Robin fue succionado por la luz y desaparece delante de los ojos de todos sus amigos

-Robin?...donde estas? –pregunto Starfire

pero el video fue detenido

----------------------------------------------------

-y bien cual es tu suposición- dice Cyborg

-vieron eso? Me refiero al aparato que le colocaron a Robin en la espalda- dice Raven

-si todos lo vimos – acota Chico Bestia

-se dieron cuenta de que Robin le dijo a Ciao que volviera por donde vino?

-si...- dice Cyborg

-y Ciao le dijo por que no veía por si mismo de donde venia el. –los dos muchachos asienten – bien supongamos que ese aparato que traía Ciao, no era otra cosa que un tele portador y mando a Robin a otro lugar al cual no sabe como salir...

Cyborg detuvo la supuesta suposición para acotar algo –espera quieres decir que...Robin puede estar perdido en el otra dimensión o en otro tiempo espacio temporal?

-dije que era una suposición ¬¬

-pues es la mas estúpida idea que escuche en mi vida!!

-oye no digas eso de la idea de Raven. Hasta ahora es la única que suena algo coherente contando que Ciao es un villano bastante extraño

Cybor se quedo sin habla – bien de acuerdo, tienes razón.-se resigno Cyborg - Empezare a estudiar con detenimiento el video. Ustedes vayan a preparar algo de comer. Desacuerdo?

Chico Bestia y Raven salen del cuarto. Y se dirigen a la cocina

-gracias ¬/¬ - dice en un susurro Raven

-que? 0o por que?

-por defenderme mi suposición..-

-oye al principio dude... pero si uno lo piensa coherentemente, es lógico

-y... como llegaste a esa lógica?

-bueno... no lo se- se rasco la cabeza-...pero de algo estoy muy seguro

-de que?

-que ese Ciao pelea muy parecido al mismísimo Robin- Raven se detiene en el medio del camino y chico Bestia la mira extrañado –para algo Raven?

-que...fue lo ultimo que dijiste?

---------------------------------------------

mientras en otro lugar...

en un edificio de departamentos de Jump City. Hay una habitación en donde se encuentra un muchacho con antifaz. Estaba durmiendo en una cama de dos plazas. Llevaba dormido mucho tiempo. De pronto habré los ojos

-ouhggg mi cabeza- dice- ...donde estoy? –se rasca la cabeza mientras trata de recordar lo que le paso- tengo que volver a la torre

-ah!. Ya despertaste, te encuentras bien Richard? Me tenias muy preocupada- sonó una vos muy familiar dentro de otra habitación, al parecer de la cocina

-quien esta hay!? – se asusta Robin

-calma Richard... estuviste dormido mucho tiempo

-como...como sabes mi nombre?- se asusta mas todavía

-OH vamos no bromees, sabes quien soy- dice una chica pelirroja dentro de la cocina con una bandeja de desayuno vestida solo con una camisa grande

- Starfire...que haces aquí? "Y vestida de esa forma?"0//o

-Starfire?...ah cierto, así me llamabas cuando éramos compañeros de lucha- sonríe la chica pelirroja mientras le extiende una tasa de te

-como que éramos...

-que?? acaso no recuerdas que ahora soy tu novia?. Vaya que te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza- se ríe la Starfire. por su parte Robin estaba con la boca abierta –pasa algo?

Me estas diciendo... que soy tu novio?- se asombra Robin – pero como?

-acaso no recuerdas?. Realmente creo que deberías dormir un poco mas –

-no lo cree...- no completo la frase debido a que Starfire le dio0 un pequeño beso en los labios –creo...que ...si debo dormir un poco mas- Starfire se ríe un poco y Robin la mira ya asustado- p..pasa algo?

-nada- niega con la cabeza –creo... que te voy a acompañar –sonríe la chica mientras se saca la camisa para quedar solo vestida con ropa interior, se escabulle entre las sabanas y abraza a Robin por la cintura – te siento nervioso, te pasa algo?

-no...no pasa nada ... necesito dormir un poco...nada mas- dice el chico totalmente rojo y confundido - hasta mañana, Starfire

-hasta mañana mi dulce Robin - susurra Starfire mientras abrasa a Robin con mas fuerza –mañana sera un día mas tranquilo... te lo aseguro.

Robin cierra los ojos y formula una frase que antes nunca dijo y que jamás pensó en decir –hasta mañana mi querida y hermosa Starfire...

fin del cap1

listo ya esta hasta aca llega este fic que la verdad es algo extraño pero, espero que mi hermana tenga razón y me diga que sea de su gusto

**dejen reviers de consejos, quejas, bardos, amenazas de homicidio o simplemente algo lindo plis  
**

**hasta la proxima**

chau!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí esta la continuación de este fic experimental **

espero que les guste y seda de su agrado -

los personajes de este fic tienen las respectivas edades:

**La banda Master Ciao : todos tienen alrededor de 19 a 28 años ****  
**

OK comencemos con este Cáp. que mi hermanita me pidió que hiciese -

Robin

Esta obscureciendo . El sol se oculta y la noche se traga el cielo como una bestia furiosa y baña con oscuridad a todos los objetos y seres vivos de la ciudad de Jump City.

Una oscuridad, que es asesinada por las brillantes luces de la gran ciudad y como si fuera aun de día, la gente de esta ciudad sale para disfrutar los eventos nocturnos, y quizás , tal vez , divertirse un poco

--------------------------

mientras en la torre T los demás titanes piensan como hacer para comentar el supuesto descubrimiento, a Starfire

Raven estaba mirando al muchacho verde-"por que rayos no lo puedo dejar de ver?"- se cuestiona mientras apenas se sonroja

El chico bestia se percata de que lo miran , pero no de su toque carmesí -y bien alguna idea, Raven?- pregunta

Raven sale de su trance- eh? .. que?? –

-que si se te ocurrió algo para comentarle a Starfire esto?

Raven no sabia que decir, pero Cyborg la interrumpe –OH, Ho... pues tendrán que improvisar , por que hay llega ella – dice señalando la entrada

Starfire camina hacia la cocina desganada. Entra al lugar y pasa por en medio de todos sin saludar, pasa el pequeño comedor y se recuesta en el sofá. De hay mira al techo y musita algo en su idioma que nadie entendió, pero supieron que no era bueno, por el tono en el que lo dijo.

Nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra , tenían información, pero temían como iría a reaccionar esta ante tal descubrimiento. Así que después de unos segundos , Raven tuvo que hablar

-eh? Star te... te sientes bien? –pregunto con miedo

-no se. Como crees que me deba sentir!!?–dijo malhumorada –no tengo ganas de escucharlos. déjenme dormir...

-pero... pero Star... –pero se detuvo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro- chico bestia? Que haces? – dijo contemplando la mano del muchacho

este solo sonrió y camino hacia donde estaba la tamarariana. Se apoyo en el respaldo del sofá y miro a la cara de la alienígena , sin ningún miedo –Star? a que no sabes que pasa?

-que quieres ahora?, no ves que intento dormir, vete! –pidió esta de mala forma

-OH ,en serio quieres que me valla? – pregunto en tono burlón. Star solo asintió –bien , si quieres que me valla, esta bien me iré – se giro y miro a Raven a los ojos y le hizo guiño, esta se ruborizo apenas –pero si me voy quien te va a contar, lo que nos enteramos de Robin, Starfire?

como arte de magia la Star se sentó de golpe en el sofá mirando hacia la pantalla – acaso saben algo de...Robin?

chico bestia la miro sobre el hombro- pues si sabemos algo de Robin, pero dijiste que no querías que te hablara

salto del sofá y se paro justo en frente de chico bestia – de verdad sabe en donde esta?- pregunto con ilusión

-bueno sabemos quien hizo todo esto y tenemos una idea de como ir a buscar a Robin , pero te dijeaaaaahhhhhh!!!- Starfire abraza fuertemente a chico bestia – Star!!! ... no puedo... respirar!!!-dice poniéndose de color violeta

Starfire suelta al chico verde y este cae al suelo- lo siento amigo chico bestia, es que me siento , muy emocionada y feliz de saber algo de Robin! -

-Si... lo que sea T.T –dice el chico verde desde el suelo

-siéntate Star te diremos todo con lujo de detalle – comenta Cyborg – pero créeme no sera de tu agrado

Starfire aun con su sonrisa mira a sus amigos –no importa -, siempre que sepa que a Robin no le sucedió nada malo, estaré feliz

Chico bestia se sienta en la mesa con ayuda de Raven –gracias – susurra, esta desvía la mirada –bueno Star, la cosa es que no sabemos nada del estado de salud de Robin, pero si una suposición de donde esta y una idea de cómo ir a buscarlo

-entonces? Cual es el problema? Vayamos por Robin – pide Starfire todos guardan silencio unos segundos, algo que incomodo a la pelirroja –pasa algo?

-bueno sera mejor mostrarle lo que descubrimos –dice Raven

---------------------------------------

mientras en un alejado lugar de hay un muchacho , que se nombra así mismo Master Ciao se establece en su nueva base de operaciones

-díganme , acaso a esto llaman ustedes base de operaciones? –dice Ciao – esto es un bar!!

-lo sentimos jefe, pero es lo único que tenemos dado el poco tiempo que nos dio usted para hallar un lugar –comenta uno de sus compinches

-yo y mi bocota... no importa!- grita – Paolo, lánzame una cerveza –le pide al chico de la barra

-aquí tiene jefe!!- le lanza su pedido – esta helada, como le gusta! - acota

-que planea jefe? –pregunta un muchacho te tez morena

-José , necesito un favor – dice Ciao al muchacho moreno

-claro jefe, por usted lo que sea. Que es lo que necesita?

Toma una bolsa de dinero y se la arroja a José –conoces a algún proveedor de armas, José?

-pues... si jefe, pero no le alcanzan las que ya tenemos?

-ay José, José . acaso no entiendes? Esos pistolonés de juguete no nos sirven- dice irónicamente- necesito algo mas... como se dice?

-pesado y destructivo, jefe?

-si, si ,si. Esas. puedes conseguirlas, José?

-claro, jefe déjemelo a mi. Pero le puedo preguntar, para que las necesita?

Ciao toma un trago profundo a su bebida – claro!, si ustedes son de la banda!!- comienza a reír, se levanta del sofá en el que estaba sentado – como saben, esta banda es de reciente formación- todos asienten – bueno, creo que necesitamos ganarnos algo de respeto, no lo creen así?-todos comienzan a reír – por eso vamos a escalar las paredes del lado oscuro de la ciudad, caiga quien caiga. La banda de los Masters Ciaos va a ser la mas grande de todas- todos guardan silencio- Quien esta con migo?

-jejeje, usted va por lo grande, jefe!. Cuente con migo!! –grita José ,mientras sale con el bolso de dinero – voy por su encargo, jefe!

-usted tiene todo mi apoyo, jefe! – salta Rogelio – igual que el resto de la banda, no es así!!?

Se escucha un gran grito de aprobación de parte de todos –viva , el jefe!!! El es el mejor!!! Cuente con nosotros, no le fallaremos!! No lo decepcionaremos, gran jefe!!!!

- perfecto, muy bien hoy descansen y disfruten el día!!. Mañana empezaremos nuestra conquista de esta ciudad! – y le da un gran trago de su botella y acaba su contenido –me iré a dormir, ustedes estense listos para mañana!!

En ese instante todos comenzaron a celebrar, sus inicios en una conquista territorial, a alabar a su jefe, el gran Masters Ciao, y a prepararse para lo que su jefe les diga

----------------------------

Mientras en la habitación de Ciao

Ciao mira por la ventana, observa las estrellas, las pequeñas nubes y se concentra en la luna –"no sabes cuanto te extraño, aun recuerdo ese primer beso que te di... ahora llego a este lugar y encuentro a otra tan parecida a ti, pero se que no eres tu." – se voltea y se arroja sobre el colchón , y mira el techo – algún día, seré capas de olvidarte?... no lo se. Pero te aseguro que lo are!!, entiendes Starfire?, yo te olvidare!!...

------------------------------------

Robin habré los ojos, esta en un baño, mas precisamente en una tina – cuando llegue aquí? – se asusta – me tengo que volver a la torre T – sale de la tina , justo cuando la puerta se abre, y para su sorpresa no era mas que...-s... Starfire! 0///o – y se vuelve a meter a la tina totalmente rojo -"rayos me vio todo desnudo!!"0//0

-Richard , a donde ibas a ir?- pregunta la chica pelirroja muy interesada

-y...yo? .. pues y ibaaahhhh... 0/0 – siente que Star lo abrasa por la espalda y este al estar mojado puede sentir el cuerpo de ella debajo de la tela húmeda –" que lindo se siente... no no tranquilo, tranquilo" sinceramente... no lo... se 0/o

la muchacha se ríe – quieres que me bañe con tigo? - - pregunta coquetamente

a Robin le comienza a sangrarle la nariz –"esto es demasiado para mi!!"- piensa mientras se agarra con la nariz para que no se desangre –"no mas, ya no mas por favor"

-Richard...- la muchacha se pone de cuclillas al lado de él –dime? ... a donde tenias planeado ir? –pregunto muy triste

Robin la miro con preocupación – que?... a que te refieres?

Ella lo miro enojada, Robin se asusto – no te hagas el tonto, Richard. Tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero!! –se volteo y le dio la espalda – te marcharas de nuevo y me dejaras sola otra ves... no es así?

Robin la contempla con los ojos abiertos –a que te refieres?

- te marcharas... como lo hiciste la ultima ves ¿no?

-Star... ¿no se de que estas hablando?"la verdad yo tampoco"

-tu una ves me dijiste que me querías... pero luego de que el grupo se disolvió y nosotros nos juntamos para vivir- guardo silencio unos segundos – tu te arrepentiste y me dejaste

Robin sale del agua , se coloca una toalla y se para frente a Starfire – Starfire. yo jamás me arrepentiría de nada de lo que digo, siempre estaré a tu lado te lo prometo

Starfire lo abrasa –lo prometes?, nunca mas me dejaras? Enserio?

-si, te prometo que no me iré de tu lado –dice Robin mientras acaricia el cabello de la chica. Pronto se empalidece y mide lo que acaba de decir–"OH diablos, acabo de prometer que nunca me alejaría de ella?... ahora si que me acabo de atar aquí para siempre!!... soy un idiota!!"

suena el teléfono y Starfire se levanta a atenderlo

-hola... si, ella habla... donde?... quien fue?... de acuerdo... no, por ahora... esta bien... voy para allá...adiós- corta el teléfono –Richard, me debo marchar

-adonde vas? – se sorprende

-hubo un atentado en el edificio del comisionado, debo ir a ver que sucedió

-te acompaño

-estas loco? A ti te despidieron del grupo recuerdas?

-eh??...o si claro... lo siento. Es la costumbre jejeje-

Star lo mira – costumbre? – se acerco a el y le pone la mano en la frente – no, no tienes fiebre, debe ser este encierro el que te hace alucinar . Por que no sales y tomas algo de aire?

-jejeje, si creo que me haría bien caminar en la noche

Star se termina de cambiar y se acerca al chico maravilla –cuídate y recuerda tu promesa –

-si , te juro que no la romperé

le da un pequeño beso en los labios y le susurra al oído –cuando regrese , te tendré una sorpresa

Robin contempla a la muchacha salir por la puerta del lugar, para que luego le salga algo de sangre de la nariz , se transforme en piedra y se desplome en el suelo de cara –esto debe ser un sueño. Es demasiado para mi...

De pronto siente que alguien golpea la ventana

Despega la cara del suelo y mira por la ventana –pero si estoy en un piso 27, quien podrá ser? – de repente la ventana se habré y entra un chico de traje blanco y guantes negros. Robin se esconde detrás de un muro –un ladrón acaso?-

se escucha abrir el refrigerador –Mm. nada apetecible...- el muchacho se levanta – oye,Richard apresúrate es tarde- presiona el muchacho

Robin sale de detrás del muro y aparece por la espalda del chico extraño, empuñando un bastón – quien eres?- cuestiona este, el chico se voltea y para sorpresa de Robin el extraño resulto ser –Chico Bestia? Que haces aquí?

-Richard! - como te encuentras? Pensé que los cazadores te mataron

-cazadores?

-OH viejo no me digas que te borraron la mente?- dijo entre risas –por eso debiste haber vuelto con tu ex-novia

-pues la verdad no recuerdo mucho, y te recomiendo que cuides tu boca cuando te refieres a ella – amenaza este

-lo siento, pero pensé que nunca regresarías con ella- guardo silencio unos segundos –pero la verdad me alegra que regreses junto a ella, te estima mucho sabes? –dijo con cierto aire romántico –como me hubiera gustado que mi linda chica me hubiera esperado como ella lo hizo con tigo. Pero la banda te necesita... ten – le arroja un bolso – es tu ropa. cámbiate por favor –Robin lo toma y se mete al cuarto

-Chico Bestia? Que clase de ropa es esta?- dice Robin, vestía unas botas negras con punta de acero, unos pantalones negros y anchos con varios bolsillos una camisa blanca ajustada y una gorra color negra que le cubría el rostro –me parezco a ese tonto de Masters Ciao

el chico verde comienza a reír a carcajadas – que buena broma es esa, de verdad me gusto mucho 0

-broma?? A que te refieres con broma? – se asusta Robin

-OH vamos acaso ya te has olvidado? ...

-------------------------

mientras en otro lugar alejado, mas precisamente la Torre T

en la sala de proyección los 4 titanes estaban viendo la información que chico bestia y Raven consiguieron y se la estaban mostrando a Starfire.

-SANTO DIOS TRAIGAN ALGO DE AGUA ,PAR DE BUENOS PARA NADA!!!!! –grita Raven mientras abanica a Star que se desmayo

- aquí tienes el agua, Raven!! – grita el chico bestia

-valla y yo que solo creí que ouch!!!! – Cyborg se calla por un fuerte golpe de Raven

-no creas nada!! – se enoja Raven

-No ves que fue muy chocante para ella – acota el muchacho verde – déjame cargarla hasta su habitación –le releva el cargo a Raven

-eh? Si gracias ¬/¬

-vayan ustedes, ahora los alcanzo-

-bien, te esperamos en la sala –dice chico bestia

todos salen de la habitación menos Cybor que se quedo hay mirando la pantalla, muy sorprendido

-vaya quien lo hubiera pensado... esto es muy grave- dice mientras mira el video tape –incluso la anatomía de ambos es idéntica, las computadoras dieron un acierto del 100 por ciento ,

apaga la video y sale del cuarto , comienza a caminar rumbo a la sala

cybor se detiene en medio del pasillo y suspira - ese muchacho Ciao... no es otro Robin

-------------------------  
mientras en el apartamento de la pareja (de ahora en mas así lo voy a llamar. Para poder guiarse)

- Richard, reacciona!!!- movía el muchacho verde el cuerpo desmayado de Robin –oye tampoco es para tanto!! – decía mientras lo abofeteaba – D. E. S .P .I. E .R .T. A –decía con cada nueva bofetada – rayos y eso que solo le dije que el era Masters Ciao- decia mientras lo cargava en su espalda -sera mejor que no perdamos tiempo, me lo llevare asi...

fin del Cáp. 2

**listo hasta aquí por hoy espero que sea de su agrado -**

**dejen reviers, amenazas de muerte, bardos, comentarios , recetas de comidas, lo que quieran déjenlo por favor aquí que yo los leo siempre -**

**no mas acotaciones por ahora, espero poder publicar el próximo Cáp. Pronto **

**  
bueno hasta el Cáp. 3... nos vemos y suerte en todo lo que se propongan **

chau -


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!! Aquí les dejo el nuevo Cáp. De esta historia experimental y algo confusa, ya les voy adelantando que esta es un poco mas extensa que las otras y también veremos como le va a Robin con su nuevo "trabajo"**

**los personajes de este fic tienen las respectivas edades:**

**Jericho :17 años**

**Otra cosa este Cáp. Es mas movido y menos romántico**

**Robin**

La noche ahora se convierte en un manto que los criminales utilizan para ocultarse, un manto que ni la justicia ni el alma mas pura puede ver. Los criminales cometen sus fechorías frente las narices de todos , pero no son detenidos por miedo. Miedo a que él , a que el gran Masters Ciao , los ataque y los borre de la faz de la tierra

Pero quizás esta noche sea distinta. quizás esta noche algo cambie...pero ¿que?

------------------------------------

En la torre T los titanes estaban tratando de hacer reaccionar a Starfire, ya que esta se desmayo al enterarse de las nuevas noticias

- Starfire reacciona! – sacude con delicadeza Raven – despierta!!

-eh Raven sera mejor que me dejes que yo la haga reaccionar – dice el chico bestia

Raven lo observa intrigada –tu? Y como lo aras eso? Quiero verlo, anda! – dice desafiante

-jejeje , espera no apresures – Chico Bestia se acerca a la tamarariana, mas precisamente cera de su rostro

- oye que haces!!? – grita enojada Raven quitándolo de esa posición- en que rayos piensas?? Eh? Dímelo

-oye cálmate no iba a hacer nada raro.- se defiende el muchacho – observa – se vuelve acercar a la chica pelirroja y le susurra algo al oído

-KYYYYAAAA- se exalta Starfire y sale volando de la habitación hacia los pasillos – NO , POR QUE AQUÍ!!!? –se lamenta Starfire corriendo de un lado al otro- VALLAN A OTRO LADO!!!

-listo nn - dice el muchacho verde satisfecho con su misión cumplida

-que le dijiste? ¬¬ -

-nada que tenga mucha importancia –desvió la vista tratando de contener la risa

–dímelo , es muy sospechoso eso ¬¬

-Raven – el muchacho se acerca a Raven, hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro

– chico bestia ... 0/o – se exalta haciendo explotar un jarrón –que haces? – dice con los ojos cerrados

-nada...- susurra – quieres saberlo en realidad?

-si por favor -//o –suplica Raven, abriendo un solo ojo –"OH dios , OH dios , OH dios..."-repetía mentalmente

-bueno... a Star le dije -se acerca a Raven –que necesitamos su habitación para...-se acerca a su oído y le susurra – hacer cositas –finaliza

-QUE!!? –grita Raven – hablas en serio!!? – a esta altura las paredes de la habitación de Star se empiezan rasgar, se rompe la cama y se crispan los vidrios – dime si hablas en serio?? 0//0

el muchacho verde comienza a reír –no claro que no. No iba enserio – se ríe – acaso te imaginas cosas como esas y enzima con migo? – se arroja al suelo y se descostilla a carcajadas – JUA JAJAJAJA , no enserio- dice secándose las lagrimas, pero nota que Raven tiembla un poco- ... te pasa algo Raven? – se detiene al ver el estado de su amiga- Raven? – se levanta del suelo y se acerca a ella

Raven estaba paralizada hay , como si fuera una piedra –estabas bromeando? ... pero si era una broma , por que me inmiscuiste a mi? –

-OH vamos , no es para tanto – se rasca la cabeza – necesitabas reír un poco ,y como estamos bajo mucha presión y creí que ... arrrhhh!!! –grita cuando Raven lo toma por el cuello del traje y lo atrae hacía así – Raven!! Cálmate!

- que me calme!? que me calme!!? – piensa unos segundo – ahora me calmare!! – empuja al muchacho y lo tira al suelo – ya veras, como me calmo, reverendo $·/&$·$·& (0.0!!)

----------------------------

mientras en algún lado de la ciudad , mas precisamente en la azotea de un edificio. Robin estaba tirado en medio de este aun desmayado. Pero se despierta violentamente debido a que alguien le arrojo un balde de agua

-AHHHH!! – salta- que? Donde estoy? –mira para todos lados

-calma Ciao, todo esta bien – dice chico bestia

-no me llames así!! – levanta la mirada y encuentra frente así a un muchacho rubio, sujetando un balde –Jericho!!- se levanta y lo saluda con un abrazó – que bueno es verte bien – se separa un poco y lo contempla – al menos tu no has cambiado nn

Jericho mira muy confundido a Robin y frunce el seño y luego mira a chico bestia –oye que diablos le pasa a este, acaso se le cayo un tornillo?- Robin se helo al oír la vos del muchacho – bueno no importa , perdimos mucho tiempo – se aleja y baja por una escalera de emergencia –hasta pronto

-bien te veremos abajo, Jericho –dice con una sonrisa chico bestia

Robin se desploma en el suelo –que rayos pasa aquí?

-cálmate, esto es un trabajo sencillo y menor. Solo te traje para que desorganices a la policía un poco. ya sabes ,para ti es solo una rutina

Robin se mete el dedo en la oreja – espera , que acabas de decir?

-oye no es para tanto, esto solo es un robo censillo - - se ríe chico bestia

Robin frunce el ceño –yo no robare nada para nadie

-eh? Claro que no, ninguno de nosotros robara nada –dice muy extrañado el chico verde , Robin se llevo la mano al corazón en forma de alivio

de repente se oye una enorme explosión proveniente de un banco situado justo delante de ellos. De este salen unos 4 bandidos ,se suben a un furgón y se marchan a toda velocidad

-que rayos fue eso?? –se asombra Robin

-esos idiotas, dijeron que seria censillo-dice enojado-les tendremos que cobrar mas-se acomoda los guantes -bien es hora de trabajar – dice el muchacho verde

-trabajar? A que te refieres? Dijiste que nosotros no robaríamos nada- se asusta Robin

-claro que no robaremos- dice el muchacho extrañado – nosotros tenemos otro trabajo –Robin levanta una ceja –y es deshacernos de la policía

Robin queda con la boca abierta, se sacude la cabeza –"esto es un sueño, esto es un sueño"

-Richard!! apresúrate o acaso quieres que te atrapen!!

-yo no hice nada. No tengo por que huir – se cruza de brazos

chico bestia se pone la mano en la cara y la desliza hacia abajo –" este se esta burlando de mi" – pero que al notar que el muchacho no se movía – Richard! Rápido vamos!

-no – sentencia este

-que acaso no entiendes? Tu eres el criminal mas buscado de Jump City! La policía no te atrapara!, ellos tienen la orden de ejecutarte en cualquier parte en donde estés

-que!? –se sorprende Robin – hablas en serio?

-claro que hablo en serio, rápido hay que huir! Par distraer a la policía!

Robin corre hasta donde se encuentra chico bestia –conste que no lo hago por el trabajo, sino por salir de este lugar lo mas rápido posible –dice mientras rebasa al muchacho verde

chico bestia lo observa de soslayo – si claro, eso mismo dijimos la primera ves que lo hicimos y luego nunca lo pudimos dejar

- que dijiste!?- grita

-nada , olvídalo

-----------------------------------

mientras en la torre T

Starfire estaba en la cocina junto con Cyborg, esta estaba muy roja y nerviosa. Cyborg al notar esto se extrañan un poco y se acerco a ella

- Starfire...

-KYA... no, yo no se que hacen ellos en mi habitación, pero...- se detiene al darse cuenta deque hablo de mas. Pero aun seguía algo nerviosa

-de que hablas, Star?-se extraño

-nada, yo no se nada de lo que están haciendo chico bestia y Raven en mi hab. ...-se tapo la boca con ambas manos para no seguir hablando

-que!? Chico bestia y Raven están...? 0.o –la tamarariana se ruborizo tanto que sobrepasaba el color de su cabello –OH dios ...

-"OH dios" que? ¬¬ - Raven hace su aparición en la cocina

-nada –contesta Cyborg. observa un poco las cosas – y bestita?

-----------------------------

En habitación de Starfire se encontraba totalmente destruida. Las paredes todas arruinadas los vidrios ya no existían , el espejo y las cortinas desgarradas , la cama rota y la iluminación parpadeaba. Pero lo que mas resaltaba en esta habitación sin duda era chico bestia que estaba clavado en el techo y su cabeza atravesaba el techo del lugar

-Raven sácame de aquí por favor ToT –pataleaba el chico tratando de salir de esa incomoda situación –Raven, estas hay? T.T

---------------------------------

-no lo se ¬¬

-bueno... no importa – dice el muchacho metálico

-ahora lo mas importante. Que vamos a hacer? – pregunta Raven

-si te refieres al problema Robin, ya tengo un plan. Pero necesito que traigas a chico bestia, Raven. Es parte del grupo

sin decir nada Raven se levanta y se va en busca del muchacho verde

-----------------------

al mismo tempo en la base / bar de Masters Ciao

TOK, TOK – jefe esta dormido?

-no , que sucede? –pregunta Ciao

-le tenemos que mostrar algo que trajo Rafael

-bien ahora bajo –

10 minutos después

-y bien que es lo que me tienen que mostrar? –pregunta Ciao

entonces uno de los compinches saca un plano enrollado de detrás de su espalda –taran!! – dice cuando lo habré – y bien que le parece, jefe?

-que te pega mal el alcohol –todos ríen a carcajadas – dime que es esto Rafael? – pregunta entre risas

-esto, jefe – le da un sorbo a la botella que tiene en la mano- mire lo que le traje -despliega el rollo de papel, mostrando un gran mapa detallado de la ciudad de Jump City – tarde un poco, pero se lo conseguí

Ciao lo analiza un poco y sonríe –miren esto, que es lo que tenemos aquí- analiza a gran velocidad todo el mapa, y no pierde detalle, por mas mínimo que sea –excelente Rafael, te felicito esto que tenemos aquí es oro

-jejeje gracias, jefe- da un nuevo sorbo a la botella – y eso no es todo – se acerca al mapa –mire aquí esta dividido los sectores de toda la ciudad, y que banda es dueña de cada una de ellas, también quien es su líder y la reputación de cada una de ellas

-perfecto. Entonces cuando mañana llegue José con el encargo- piensa unos segundos – atacaremos este sector y estos serán nuestras primeras victimas – sonríe –los Racer Rancid

-mmm... esa no es la banda de Johnny Rancid, jefe?

-si, por que?

-no por nada, jefe- le extiende una botella de cerveza fría –tenga jefe, como a usted le gusta

Ciao la toma y le da un gran trago- la banda de Rancid nos dará la reputación que necesitamos, para que los del bajo mundo nos tengan en cuenta, y nos teman

-bien, cuando atacaremos?

-mañana cuando venga José con el encargo, daremos el golpe en la noche. Creo que a esa hora esta toda su banda reunida en su guarida

-bien are los preparativos, jefe –saca una libreta y un lápiz – que necesita, jefe?

-bien, anota- piensa unos segundos – 20 hombres , dos camiones, una moto y algunas mascaras anti-gas

-bien, tenemos los camiones, el personal –revisa la lista – le conseguiré la moto y las mascaras para mañana al mediodía. Quiere alguna moto en particular, jefe?

-no, con que corra bien y sea maniobrable, esta bien

-de acuerdo, jefe

Ciao se retira a su habitación ahora si con intenciones de dormir, pero en su mente vaga un pensamiento que le incomoda un poco –"que estarás haciendo, tu en mi lugar, acaso estarás con ella, o quizás estés haciendo mi trabajo?. Que haces en mi lugar Robin, que harás allá en donde todo es tan distinto y cruel para alguien como tu?" – niega con la cabeza –me ago demasiado la cabeza, es su problema, no el mío

Cierra la puerta detrás de si y se acuesta en la cama –esta ves es distinto. este mundo nuevo es mucho mejor que el otro , al menos estoy alejada de ella. Mmm... me pregunto que opinara Robin cuando se cruce con ella... –se le dibuja una sonrisa -jejeje me gustaría ver su rostro cuando eso pase

Terminada su frase, cierras los ojos y se duerme profundamente

-----------------------------

mientras en otro lado, en una avenida de Jump City algo muy interesante sucede, algo que esa ciudad esta acostumbrada a ver

-acelera!! –grita un muchacho verde

Nada del otro mundo

-nos están alcanzando!! –se desespera

Solo una persecución mas de la policía

-rayos, acaso no puedes ir mas rápido –presiona el chico maravilla

pero en este cazo no es una simple persecución, es una casería humana, la banda de Ciao es perseguida ,para ser ejecutada

-rápido Jericho!! –dice el muchacho verde mientras saca una bolsa de debajo del asiento – que nos alcanzan

Jericho solo mira por el espejo retrovisor y levanta el dedo mayor-no me molestes ago lo que puedo- y acelera

-que haces tu, chico bestia!!? –pregunta un muy alterado Robin

-podrías estar mas tranquilo!!.por lo general nosotros somos los nerviosos. Tu siempre mantuviste la calma – dice mientras saca del bolso una pistola

-que diablos es eso? –pregunta sorprendido

-Mc-Gun . 44MM, que crees tu que era? –dice mientras saca medio cuerpo por la ventana – espero que les agrade el hospital, tontos- chico bestia dispara a los neumáticos del vehículo de la policía haciendo que este pierda el control y desbarranque y se estrelle contra un muro – Jericho dobla aquí , vamos al muelle, rápido!! – gritaba mientras cargaba nuevamente el arma – Ciao, tu también dispara!

-yo no uso armas de fuego –dice mientras ve como Jericho esquiva las barricadas de la policía –diablos esto va enserio!

Jericho mira por el espejo retrovisor – claro que va enserio, y créeme esto es por ti – se ríe mientras choca a una patrulla que los havia alcanzado y la hace estrellar contra una bodega del mulle –eres el criminal mas peligroso suelto de todos, eres buscado en todos lados, créeme si yo fuera una persona con algo de moral te hubiera matado ya. –da un giro brusco hacia la derecha y esquiva un camión de unidades especiales de la policía- diablos son la unidad especial!!

-a que te refieres? Que he hecho yo para que todos me odien tanto? –dice colocándose el cinturón de seguridad

-tan fuerte te golpeaste que no lo recuerdas? –pregunta Jericho – bueno te diré pero no te enojes de acuerdo? Esto paso cuando los Teen Titans fue disuelta. Creo que eso fue algo no muy bien visto por algunos de los titanes, entre los cuales el mas enojado fuiste tu, pero te calmaste cuando te juntaste a vivir con Starfire – Jericho entra en una bodega y apaga el motor

todos salen del vehículo y caminan por la bodega y comienzan a subir por la escalera –si y luego que paso? –pregunta Robin

-bueno los villanos que habían sido derrotados se reconstituyeron, y ahora la mayoría tienen vidas normales o están trabajando para la policía, como los que hicieron el resto de los titanes, pero los algunos siguieron en la rama de la criminalidad y claro esta que algunos de los titanes también se fueron con ellos

-entre los cuales estamos nosotros – sonríe chico bestia – que buenos tiempos aquellos...

Robin mira al muchacho verde algo extrañado-si y que paso luego...

-luego... mmm - Jericho presiente algo- abajo!! – todos se esconden – es el equipo especial – dice señalando con la mirada

(nota: los del escuadrón especial visten lo siguiente: botas negras pantalones azules camuflados, guantes negros, chaleco anti balas, un casco con mascara anti-gas y antiparras de visión nocturna)

allí abajo ven como el equipo especial entra a la bodega en la cual ellos se encontraban

–no capitán aquí dentro no están

-sepárense. no deben estar muy lejos ,quiero a Masters Ciao ahora!

Jericho mira a Robin -continuare la historia después –dice desenfundando un par de pequeños cuchillos –ahora no es buen momento

-Ciao , nos separaremos, es peligroso estar todos juntos, esta bien? –Robin asiente con la cabeza –cuídate y que no te atrapen o eres historia antigua. Te contactare, así que no te preocupes –recarga una pequeña pistola, le coloca un silenciador y sale por la puerta de atrás del lugar

Jericho salta del segundo piso y cae sobre uno de los policías y lo despacha sin que nadie se percate , y sale de la bodega

-rayos, y yo que hago ahora!!?- Robin mira para todos lados y ve una escalera que lo lleva a un tercer piso y se va por ella

detrás de el lo siguieron un escuadrón de 5 personas

-hay esta Masters Ciao- se escucha gritar a una mujer -disparen!!

Robin al escuchar esto salta y atraviesa el vidrio y pasa a otro cuarto-rayos por poco - comienza a correr- maldita sea esto debe ser solo un mal sueño-de pronto a través de una ventana aparece un miembro del escuadrón especial , y como auto reflejo, Robin lo patea , este cae por la ventana 3 pisos abajo- no, una horrible pesadilla!! –dice cuando vio el cuerpo allí abajo

-no!!, acabo con uno de los nuestros- grita uno mientras trata de quitar el seguro de su arma –diablos ahora no

a Robin no le quedo otra que noquear a este para que no lo acribille – debo salir de aquí rápido – Robin entra en un cuarto todo oscuro y encuentra una ventana que irradia algo de luz- dios santo una salida – dice y corre hasta esta

detrás de este, entran algunos miembros del escuadrón especial

-Sepárense y búsquenlo –dice una vos femenina –donde esas Ciao!?, no te perdonare lo que hiciste con mi amigo, aparece

-sera mejor que me valla de aquí...- dice Robin mientras sale por una ventana sin ser notado

---------------------------------------

15 minutos después Robin logra escapar del muelle

-diablos esto es demasiado para mi – se mete en un callejón .Robin entra en un edificio y comienza a subir por la escalera de emergencias – sera mejor que valla por los techos, las calles están llenas de policías –

sigue subiendo hasta llegar al ultimo piso. Habré la puerta y sale a la azotea del edificio

se acerca a la orilla de este y mira hacia abajo- mmm, nunca pensé que esto me llegaría a pasar a mi –suspira cansado Robin

-ni a mi...-retumba una segunda vos femenina, la misma que escucho antes – nunca creí que tendría el placer de ejecutar a Masters Ciao- se ríe un poco –voltéate ahora!!

Robin vira lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con esta –bien me atrapaste – Robin esta algo serio

-silencio, nadie te dio el derecho a hablar – sentencia –ahora procederé a ejecutarte –esta hala del gatillo una , dos hasta tres veces –diablos no tengo carga. Robin aprovecha y le quita el arme y le da una patada – ouhggg – se arrodilla en el suelo –maldito

-vete no quiero hacerte daño – dice Robin y se marcha dándole la espalda

-grave error!–dice saltando sobre este , y comienza a forcejear con Robin – tengo la misión de matarte, no puedo retractarme, no ahora –dice mientras estrangula al muchacho

Robin, como puede, le da una patada en la nuca sacándosela de enzima –COF, COF... ahora veras... no me importa si eres mujer – se levanta y se pone en posición de pelea –vamos tu y yo...COF ...sin trucos

Esta se levanta con dificultad – bien me parece justo...- se para recta y se quita los guantes –yo acepto tu desafió, master Ciao- se quita el chaleco anti balas –sin trucos sin armas , mano a mano. Yo, la comandante del escuadrón especial – se quita el casco – Kori Dickson seré quien te venza y te liquide , Masters Ciao

Robin habré los ojos enormemente -Starfire...-susurra Robin

Fin del Cáp. 3

**Listo este es el final del capitulo 3**

**Por favor dejen reviews( vieron ya aprendí a escribirlo n.n) , amenazas consejos , suposiciones de lo que puede pasar, amenazas , o simplemente no acoten nada T-T**

**Bueno de ahora en mas la historia va a tomar un rumbo de muchas peleas de parte de Ciao( el original, no Robin ) muchas presión y nerviosismo , y claro esta romance**

**Pero todo eso va a venir en Cáp. que viene y se tendrán que esperar **

**de paso les dejo un adelanto :**

quienes son ustedes? – pregunta de mala forma Johnny –

-tu peor pesadilla, sucio motociclista de cuarta – dice Ciao, chasquea los dedos y del camión salen alrededor de mas de 20 hombres armados hasta los dientes

-OH Ho –dice con los ojos abiertos como platos –CORRAN!! –grita tratando de refugiarse

--------------------------

- Cyborg, estas seguro de esto, recuerda que es Robin – dice muy preocupado chico bestia

-si amigo. No podemos dejar que Robin siga actuando de esa forma- dice muy triste –hay que eliminar a Robin, si o si, cueste lo que cueste

------------------------

mientras en el apartamento de la pareja

Robin contempla el lugar tan vació tan solitario- por que... esto esta muy mal – toma la maleta que tiene aun lado, deja correr una lagrima que rápidamente seca – debo marcharme ... no tengo tiempo para arrepentimientos

**Basta es demasiado adelanto por ahora tendrán que esperar hasta que termine de escribir el Cáp. 4**

**y mi hermana me dijo que en el cap4. ponga algo lindo de STxROB, y como no puedo resistirme a las peticiones de mi hermanita... bueno ya verán nn**

**Nos vemos y hasta el próximo Cáp.**

**CHAUUU...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, he aquí la continuación de este experimento de acción / romance titulada "Robin" 

"este capitulo se lo dedico a ligthfire que cumple años. Feliz cumple, damita XD!!!!

Sigue como eres que sos muy especial y que te diviertas mucho!!"

Bueno continuemos...

todos los personajes de esta historia tienen la respectivas edades

Johnny Rancid : 22 años

Robin

La noche, la hermosa y bella noche , inspiradora de poesías, mar de oscuridad en donde me oculto y olvido todo lo malo de mi vida. Ahora solo te veo, solamente como un vació interminable, un mar de melancolía. Me pregunto, que guardan las olas de estrellas que inundad ese infinito lugar de tristeza?. Tu alguna vez revelas a alguien, las cosas que guardas en la profundidad de tus memorias? 

solo te aré una pregunta, no necesito que la contestes ahora, pero aun así la formulo, ¿que paso esa noche, esa noche en el cual todo inicio como un inocente juego de palabras, y termino siendo una noche especial, la mejor noche que me regalaste. Te lo digo, por que tu eras la única testigo de ese hermoso acontecimiento. Podrías decírmelo por favor?, al menos apiádate de mi. Que tan fiel a la oscuridad fui... dime

la noche en la cual todo dio inicio, y tu con tu ojo brillante que todo lo ve, dime, susúrrame y cuéntame , lo que nosotros hicieron aquí ...

Jump City

-----------------------------

pasada ya las 2 de la madrugada en la torre T.

Dentro de ella estaba demasiado intranquilo, los cuatro integrantes que aun estaban dentro decidieron irse a dormir y dejar los planes para otro momento. Era tarde y las discusiones no llevaban a ningún lado

Raven camina por los pasillos del lugar seguida por un muchacho verde muy malhumorado- Raven espera! –pedía este de mal modo

-que quieres?¬¬ acaso seguir burlándote de mi? –pregunto esta con ironía

el muchacho sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo – solo quiero saber por que me trataste así en la habitación de Star, si sabias que solo era una broma

Raven se acerca a el muchacho –realmente quieres saberlo? –pregunta con una vos que el muchacho califico como peligrosa, pero aun así asintió. Ella solo se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda –pues ... tendrás que averiguarlo tu mismo

- oye eso no es...

-KYYYYAAAA – se oye el grito de Star

-esa fue Starfire, vallamos!! – dice el chico comenzando a correr seguida por Raven

-----------------------

una ves que llegaron al lugar, el chico verde se acerca a Starfire que estaba con la boca abierta –Starfire, te encuentras bien?

de repente llega el chico metálico –que pasa? por que gritas? –la tamarariana levanta el dedo señalando l interior de su habitación –OH dios santo que rayos paso aquí!?- se sorprende por la destrucción

-yo lo único que recuerdo es que chico bestia me pidió prestada la habtafsafdasd- chico bestia le tapa

-jejeje , lo siento Star n.n – sonríe el muchacho – si quieres te puedo prestar mi habitación

Star piensa la propuesta el chico verde – CLARO QUE NO!!

-bueno... tampoco es para que grites o.-

-sera mejor que te preste la mía ¬¬ -acota Raven. Todos la miran muy sorprendidos y algo nerviosos – pasa algo? ¬¬

chico bestia abre la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no le salen.

-pero amiga... tu no dejas que nadie entre a tu habitación... por que me la prestas?

-me siento algo culpable por la destrucción de tu habitación...

-claro. Si tu fuiste la que la destruyo – dice el muchacho verde , pero Raven le pega en la cabeza –oye!!

-bueno en otras palabras me estoy responsabilizando de lo que nosotros hicimos en tu habitación –dice señalando al chico verde. Todos la observan paralizados de la sorpresa –que!? Acaso alguien no puede ser amable alguna ves? ¬¬ - todos se alejaron algunos pasos, excepto Cyborg que se desmayó por el exceso de información

--------------------------

10 minutos después, una ves que lograron llevar al muchacho de metal a su habitación. Se dirigieron a la habitación de la chica cuervo para poder explicarle 'las reglas' de su 'habitación'

-bien entendiste todo, Starfire? – pregunta Raven , con cierto grado de impaciencia

-si, amiga entendí todo gracias –dice tapándose con las mantas de la cama –gracias nn – sonríe , pero se percata de algo –donde dormirás tu?

-no te preocupes yo me quedare investigando el video del robo que cometió Ciao. No creo que quiera dormir

-enserio? –Raven solo asintió – bueno... hasta mañana, amiga. Y disculpa las molestias

-si, si. No importa –apaga las luces y cierra la puerta detrás de ella

Starfire trata de dormir pero sus ojos vagan por los rincones de la oscura habitación de la chica cuervo, cada rincón, cada milímetro es visto y detallado por los ojos rubíes de la pelirroja. Se tapa la cabeza con las sabanas – la habitación de Raven me da miedo...T.T

-------------------------

Raven camina por el pasillo , mientras hace un enorme bostezo

-jeje , te encuentras bien? –sonó una vos detrás suyo

Raven se voltea y ve al chico bestia apoyado contra la pared con las manos en la nuca mirando al techo – que haces despierto?

Voltea la vista hacia Raven -jeje , pues te estaba siguiendo y no pude evitar ver lo que hesite por Star , fue muy amable de tu parte prestarle tu habitación – sonríe

-me estabas siguiendo? ¬/¬

-SIP , lo estaba haciendo, solo quería decirte algo

-pues habla estoy apurada – sentencia

-bueno seré breve. Pero antes te informo que antes de prestarle tu habitación a Star, le pudimos dar la de Robin, el no esta, recuerdas? n.n – se ríe

Raven se lleva la mano a la cara y la desliza hacia abajo –diablos me había olvidado de eso...

-jejeje – se ríe el muchacho –pues tu tienes un lugar ya para dormir?

-no –dijo secamente siguiendo su camino hacia la sala – creo que dormiré en el sofá -el muchacho verde se adelanta y se para frente a la muchacha gótica – que quieres? –pregunto algo enfadada

-por que no duermes en la habitación de Robin?. Digo, así duermes mas cómoda – dice con una sonrisa

-tienes la clave de su puerta? – el chico asintió –como la obtuviste?... no importa...no quiero saber

---------------

chico bestia ponía la clave del cuarto de Robin y la puerta se habré – talan!

-que bien, ahora también eres mago

-oye no seas mala n.n

Raven camina al interior de la habitación, pero siente que alguien le toca el hombro – bien... y ahora que quieres!!? -dice ya cansada del chico

-nada, solo decirte lo que tenia decirte

-bien tienes un minuto – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

el muchacho verde se rasca la cabeza –discúlpame Raven

-por que? –dice secamente

-por haber hecho una broma como esa e involucrarte – sonríe el muchacho

-esta bien, no importa –dice recostándose sobre el marco de la puerta – y bien? ¬/¬ acaso no tienes algo mas que decirme?

-eh? –se extraña , de repente se da cuenta y sonríe – si, -se acerca a Raven y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla – hasta mañana Raven –y se aleja del lugar

Raven se lleva la mano a la mejilla –bueno... no era eso precisamente – se sonroja un poco- pero al menos es algo –se da vuelta y se mete en la habitación

---------------------------

En otro lado, en la azotea de un edificio se celebraba una pelea entre dos agresivos combatientes .

Starfire le lanza una patada voladora a Robin. Este la esquiva y salta para empujarla hacia el suelo – grrrr – gruñe esta – maldito te burla de mi!!? – grita y tira una seguidilla de patadas que el muchacho esquiva con suma facilidad

-la verdad es que esto lo estoy tomando como un simple entrenamiento, y no como un combate – se ríe

-eres terrible!!- grita - Te ensañare lo que aprendemos en el lugar del que vengo – dice encendiendo sus ojos y le lanza un ataque de mirada fulminante

Robin saca su bastón y desvía la trayectoria del disparo –oye!! pensé que era un mano a mano – dice este algo alterado por ese ataque

-lo es ...-contesta mientras que de sus manos comienzan a encenderse con un fuego color verde - pero también esta es una lucha a muerte – agrega secamente

Robin habré los ojos como platos y se sorprende de las palabras que acaba de oír. Pero sale del trance cuando se percata de que la tamarariana le lanza un ataque de Starballs – rayos me distraje! – dice mientras esquiva los primeros ataques. Luego comienza desviar esos proyectiles – eso no es justo!! Yo no puedo lanzar rayos

-no me importa! Tengo el deber de ejecutarte por todos los horribles crímenes que cometiste! –la chica pelirroja corre hacia Robin. Este lanza con todas sus fuerzas el bastón contra el suelo y rebota contra este ocasionando que golpee en el estomago de la chica

Robin aprovecha y se lanza contra Star que estaba algo adolorida. Esta extiende el puño tratando de golpearlo , pero Robin le aplica una llave en el brazo haciendo que esta se arrodille en el suelo y quede de espaldas – lo... lo lamento – dice soltándola

Star tira una patada hacia atrás pero Robin la esquiva fácilmente – lo sientes!? Lo sientes!!? Eres un hipócrita – se levanta con dificultad – me pagaras cada una de las vidas que cegaste, Ciao

Robin mira a la chica muy triste, esta no lo nota por la gorra –cálmate, no podrás hacerme daño , no en tu estado físico

-ya te lo dije antes... no me rendiré –sonríe y salta haciendo una voltereta y realiza una patada descenderte , que Robin no logra esquivar pero que bloquea con el brazo

-arggg...!!!- grita tomándose del brazo –"eso fue demasiado fuerte... me podría haber fracturado"- Star aparece a centímetros de Robin – OH Ho – la pelirroja le aplica una seguidilla de combinaciones extrañas de golpes que Robin no pudo ni reaccionar para esquivarlos pero si a bloquearlos – diablos!! – grita cuando logra salir de ese desenfrené de golpes

-vamos Ciao... pensé que sabias pelear mejor – dice una agitada pelirroja – continuemos... vamos

Robin se pone en posición de pelea ya mas serio –"esto va enserio. Ella planea matarme de verdad... y yo no puedo hacerle daño... diablos estoy en un dilema!!!!" –comienza a transpirar el muchacho –bien sera mejor acabar esto lo mas rápido posible... estoy apurado

Star se pone algo nerviosa –b.. bien así ...esta me.. mejor "o no esto no es bueno..." – mira para todos lados tratando de sacar alguna ventaja de algún objeto que se encuentre a mano. Y su mirada se detiene en su arma y las cargas que lleva en su chaleco antibalas – "perfecto, ahora solo tengo que ver la forma de poder burlarlo"

-lo siento Star – susurra el chico a centímetros de su oído

-que?"ni siquiera lo sentí venir" – se sorprende la muchacha al notar que Robin estaba al lado suyo, intento moverse pero no pudo

-ni lo intentes , ya no te podrás mover mas, al menos por ahora- dice el Robin

la muchacha cae de frente y da contra el suelo- p...perdí...- cierra los ojos- por que!? –recrimina cristalizándose los ojos

-lo lamento Star...- dice acercándose a la tamarariana

ella se percata de esto y voltea la cara –"dios este es mi fin...- cierra los ojos mas fuerte que antes- adiós ... Richard... te extrañare...- susurra para ella, pero Robin la escucha

-"no sabe que soy Ciao... estro complica las cosas" - Robin contempla a la chica unos segundos. Se acerca y se arrodilla junto a ella –cálmate

Star siente cuando Ciao le pone la mano en la espalda –déjame tranquila...y mátame rápido – dice dejando escapar una lagrima, luego se escuchan los pasos de Ciao alejarse de ella y luego absoluto silencio. Star habré un ojo – se fue... y no me... mato –trata con dificultad de pararse –por que?. no lo se ... pero al menos... se que cuando llegue... a casa estaré con... Richard –sonríe y luego se desmaya

-------------------------

Robin corre a toda velocidad por los techos de la ciudad sin ser notado por las patrullas aéreas y las fuerzas especiales.

Hasta que llega aun borde de un edificio muy alto y contempla el lugar muy serio. Luego de unos segundos comienza a ponerse nervioso- pero... donde era que yo vivía? – dice mirando casi a un centenar de edificios de apartamentos

De repente suena un celular que al parecer el tenia en el bolsillo –pero desde cuando llevo esto yo? – dice sacándolo – hola?? – pregunta muy extrañado

-hola - -dice una vos muy familiar

-chico bestia? Eres tu?? – pregunta muy extrañado

-siiiii soy yo –responde este muy feliz – como te sientes?

-como si hubiese pisado excremento descalzo

-jajajaja. Bien por ti – responde muy animado –dime lograste escapar?

-me oyes vivo o no?

-buena respuesta. Como te fue en tu escape. Algún contratiempo?

Robin comienza a perder los estribos –pues si! – dice enojado

- que paso??

-acabo de luchar con el comandante de las fuerzas especiales y lo derrote

-y quien fue esta ves la victima? – dice con naturalidad

-no lo mate – dice Robin recostándose en el suelo de espaldas

-no lo mataste!?. Por que!?

-el comandante era Starfire

al menos 10 minutos de silencio – bromeas? No?

-no. no lo hice antes , no lo are ahora

-la verdad, no se que decir... yo no lo sabia... pero te diré que lo lamento. De verdad lo lamento

-esta bien tu no lo sabias.

-lo que si sabia era que ella era detective. Pero deben haberla ascendido- dice este - disculpa debí haberlo investigado antes

-no te preocupes – dice el muchacho sentándose- sabes donde esta mi casa? Estoy perdido – dice Robin algo avergonzado

-acaso me tomas el pelo? Como te vas a olvidar en donde vives

- solo dímelo- se rasca la cabeza –es que estoy confundido

-bueno, esta bien – comenta resignado este - estas en la azotea de tu edificio, en este momento

-que??- se para – como lo sabes? –dice muy confundido

- te estoy viendo en este momento. Mira aquí estoy – Robin entonces visualiza a alguien moviendo las manos en un edifico mas alejado y mas alto del que estaba el – hasta mañana Ciao . Esta amaneciendo. Te pasare a buscar en la tarde para pasear un poco. si quieres claro– y corta la comunicación

Robin se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia adentro del edificio –'si quieres claro'-dijo imitándolo- tonto enano verde. Esta fue la peor noche de mi vida

----------------------

Robin entra en el apartamento y se mete en el baño. Sale con una nueva muda de ropa puesta – bien sera mejor que – agacha la cabeza - salga de aquí

1 hora después

Robin termina de escribir una carta, y la revisa cuidadosamente –bien. esta bien escrita, eso creo – la guarda en un sobre y lo deja sobre la mesa

Robin había guardado toda la ropa que creía que era de el –bueno sera mejor que me vaya ahora antes de que ella vuelva – se entristece un poco –parezco un cobarde

Se para en la salida y duda un momento, antes de girar la perilla –pero, si ella me ama , por que me debería de ir? –se cuestiona muy seguro

Robin contempla el lugar, tan vació, tan solitario- por que... esto esta muy mal – toma la maleta que tiene aun lado, deja correr una lagrima que rápidamente seca – debo marcharme ... no tengo tiempo para arrepentimientos

Cierra la puerta detrás de si y deja el apartamento

Allí sobre la mesa, estaba la carta que escribió, y en el sobre tenia algo escrito, solo eran dos palabras. Pero esas dos palabras era todo lo que Starfire necesitaba leer

"LO SIENTO"

------------------------------

ya eran pasadas del medio día y en la torre T

Cyborg estaba preparando el almuerzo mientras que chico bestia jugaba videos juegos. Starfire estaba sentada, algo cansada ,al parecer no había dormido bien.

-bien, disculpen la demora ¬¬ -dice Raven entrando en la sala

-oye Star, te puedo pedir un favor –dice Cyborg

-si amigo, que quieres?

-puedes ir a buscar, mi caja de herramientas

-claro, donde están?

-en el garaje –Starfire sale flotando del lugar. Cyborg espero unos segundos hasta abrir nuevamente la boca –bien ya saben el plan, no?

-plan? Acaso ya tienen un plan? –dice Raven muy sorprendida

- Cyborg, estas seguro de esto, recuerda que es Robin – dice muy preocupado chico bestia

-si amigo. No podemos dejar que Robin siga actuando de esa forma- dice muy triste –hay que eliminar a Robin, si o si, cueste lo que cueste

Raven se sorprende –que!? Acaso están locos!? Como van a eliminar a Robin!? –se sobresalta

-Raven, Robin se esta convirtiendo en una persona muy peligrosa- dice muy cabizbajo –créeme, quisiera que fuera de otra forma. Pero...

Raven cierra los ojos – Starfire ya lo sabe?

-no- acota el chico verde dejando el control aun lado – pero te aseguro que primero haremos mi plan –dice con una sonrisa – así que el plan de Cyborg quedara como ultima opción en la lista

-bien, eso me calma. Solo un poco ¬¬ -suspira – pero aun así que aremos?

-esperar, a que Ciao actué primero – dice el muchacho verde, retomando su juego

-esperar?? Pero...

el muchacho verde mira a Raven y le sonríe –quieres jugar hasta entonces con migo? – propone

Raven se sonroja un poco –c...claro ¬/¬

----------------------

en una plaza de Jump City

Robin estaba sentado en un banco de la plaza con su maleta aun lado de este. Observaba a la gente pasar, miraba a los niños jugar, a los estudiantes caminar y personas que realizaban ejercicios físicos. Robin no perdía detalle de cada uno de estas cosas. Estaba sumiso, le había faltado a su promesa – "Starfire" –repetía cada ves que veía a una pareja pasar delante suyo

Así el tiempo iba pasando rápidamente, el sol se iba ocultando y Robin seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sumiso en su mar de emociones, el parque comienza a llenarse de estudiantes profesores, trabajadores niños y parejas de todas las edades , algunas incluso con niños

-Richard –dice alguien tocándole el hombro a Robin

-ah, chico bestia. Hola –dice sorprendido

-no me digas así. No aquí –sonríe , el muchacho verde sentándose a su lado

-y como quieres que te diga? Acaso por tu nombre?

-nop, me llaman Rafael

-Rafael? Extraño nombre – dice con una ligera sonrisa

-oye, a mi me gusta n-n –dice riendo – pero que haces aquí?

-nada. Recapacitando – de pronto el muchacho verde le toca el hombro sacudiéndolo–que pasa?

-mira! –dice muy ruborizado el chico verde, señalando a un conjunto de chicas, al parecer estudiantes

Robin levanta una ceja –acaso eres un mujeriego? –dice algo sorprendido

-claro que no! –contesta muy alterado –soy hombre de una sola mujer!

-entonces? –pregunta algo confundido

-mira bien a ese grupo de chicas –

Robin comienza a inspeccionar con la vista a cada una de ellas hasta que se concentra en una. Era una chica muy bien parecida, no era muy alta pero si hermosa tenia una linda figura, pelo largo violeta y ojos azules obscuros, vestía con algunas prendas negras, y llevaba un libro de azarath –esa... es Raven?

Chico bestia sonríe – claro que es ella –suspira soñador – no te parece hermosa?

-pues... si que es distinta 0.o –dice muy sorprendido

-ella es la mujer de mis sueños – dice con aire soñador

Robin mira al muchacho muy sorprendido – que estas diciendo?

-que la amo Richard. La amo –dice muy decidido mientras la ve pasar por su lado – y aun que la ame. Para ella yo ya no soy mas que un simple desconocido –dice cabizbajo- desde que el grupo se disolvió , ella vive una vida normal y estudia en un colegio privado de chicas.-comenta muy triste –

Robin se pone serio -pero... tu no amas a Terra? –dice algo preocupado

-no. Terra apareció y me dio el suficiente afecto para darme cuenta de que yo amo a Raven- dice reincorporándose – pero nunca tuve el valor de decirle acerca de mis sentimientos

Robin estaba sorprendido, el chico verde que conocía él, estaba solo enamorado de Terra. Pero este era distinto

-por eso me dio gusto de que volvieras con Starfire –dice mirando a Robin

-que? –farfulla saliendo del trance

-al menos tu tienes a Starfire. yo estoy solo, y como soy un hombre que solo puede amar a una mujer, no me permito tener otra al lado mío. Por que se que le haría daño, debido a que nunca la voy a amar –dice adoptando una postura muy varonil –esa es la actitud de un hombre de sentimientos firmes, uno que es feliz, solo sabiendo que ella es feliz, aun que no este a su lado – mira a Robin – por eso se que tu eres feliz, por que haces feliz a Starfire, y que nunca le harías daño con nada

Robin sintió como si le acabaran de tirar un balde de agua helada – baya nunca pensé que tenias esa clase de pensamientos "que rayos me pasa?"

-Richard, solo debes saber una cosa acerca de las mujeres por las que sientes afecto –se levanta y mira al petirrojo – ellas son especiales, no las dañes. Por que ellas son las únicas que logran llenar ese pequeño vació aquí –dice señalando el pecho a la altura del corazón – bueno, me debo ir. Tengo que hablar con la banda

-chico bestia – el aludido se voltea –sabes, por que no la sigues y se lo dices ahora

-que? –se sonroja

-yo creo que aun conserva algo de cariño para ti –sonríe – vamos no desperdicies esta oportunidad

chico bestia se alegra y se pega media vuelta –tienes razón – y comienza a correr en dirección hacia Raven – gracias!! –grita y desaparece entre la multitud de gente que hay en el parque

-no, gracias a ti -susurra levantándose del banco y emprendiendo su camino

-------------------

mientras en el alguna parte de la ciudad cerca de un club nocturno

-AHHHH!!! –grita un chico que sale volando de adentro del club

-jajajaja!!! Estúpido muchacho! –sale un hombre de tez grisáceo, –largo de aquí! –sin dudas era Johnny Rancid

El muchacho intenta levantarse pero Johnny le da una patada haciendo que se arrastre unos cuantos metros –ah... duele –se queja

de pronto alguien lo levanta y lo pone de pie, le sacude el exceso de polvo y le da algunas palmadas en el hombro – estas bien?

-s... si –dice con dificultad – gracias

-de nada muchacho –retumba la vos –ahora vete, esto se pondrá feo

el muchacho visualiza a un joven de su misma edad, vestido con botas de punta de acero , pantalón negro con varios bolsillos, remera blanca ajustada, guantes negros y una gorra que le cubría el rostro – si señor-asiente – gracias otra vez– y se marcha

Ciao estaba solo, parado en frente de club nocturno en donde se detiene la banda de Racer Rancid –jeje, me pregunto que pasara ahora –sonríe malévolamente

-----------------------

mientras en otra parte (apartamento de la pareja)

Robin entra en silencio al lugar, deja su bolso de lado y mira sobre la mesa –OH, no. Ya vio el sobre – dice mientras ve que el sobre esta tirado, abierto , a un lado de la mesa

Camina silenciosamente entra en la cocina-mmm... aquí no esta –dice al ver el lugar prácticamente como el recuerda que lo dejo

---------------------

Ciao camina mirando el lugar- tranquilo bastante tranquilo- dice mientras desacelera el paso – bien quienes son – dice y luego se voltea para ver a tres sujetos muy grande

-eso deberíamos preguntarte nosotros, niño – dice uno de los sujetos

- a nuestro líder Johnny, no le agradan los mocosos como tu- acota uno acercándose y empujándolo

Ciao solo contempla sorprendido como acaban de tratarlo y como se dirigieron a el- jeje – sonríe

---------------------

Robin observa en silencio desde la puerta del baño, allí en la tina estaba Starfire bañándose. Pero noto algo que no le gusto –"acaso estuvo llorando?. Pero por que?" –dice rodeando el lugar y quedando a espaldas a esta

Starfire no se había percatado de que Robin estaba hay – por que te fuiste... dímelo... acaso hice algo malo?... acaso fui cruel con tigo? –dice entra lagrimas

Robin iba a decir algo pero, en ese momento Star sale de la tina totalmente desnuda –"AHHHH O//O" – se tapa la nariz intentando contener la hemorragia, y con la otra mano tapándose la vista–"OH dios. Esto si que fue demasiado" – piensa mientras hecha pequeños y rápidos vistazos- "no!!! Sigue igual //0"

------------------------

Ciao sale del callejón como si nada dejando atrás un gran rastro de sangre –jeh, y se hacen llamar pandilleros –acota y se para en frente del club, saca un celular y marca un numero –hola, habla Ciao traigan el primer camión. que el segundo espere y entretenga a cualquiera que quiera molestar... bien aquí los espero- corta y toma una botella de cerveza bacía –bueno sera mejor comenzar

Pronto un camión aparece atrás de Ciao. También algunos hombres caminan y se paran al lado de Ciao –jefe , todo listo cuando usted quiera

Ciao sonríe –perfecto, sera mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que se haga mas tarde – y arroja la botella contra una ventana del lugar, rompiéndola en mil pedazos

-----------------------

Starfire se coloca una camisa y se sienta sobre la cama. se toma la cabeza con ambas manos –soy una tonta. Se fue, se alejo de mi otra vez – comienza llorar

Robin se paro debajo del marco de la puerta y contemplo a la muchacha – "diablos esto es mi culpa..." –dice agachando la cabeza . se acerca a Star lentamente y se para del lado opuesto de la cama y la contempla –"significo tanto para ella? Si es así..." –se para enfrente de ella y la habaza dulcemente – Star... no llores

–Robin?- se separa un poco de el –kyyyyaaaa!! – grita y Robin se asusta

-que pasa?? – se exalta el muchacho – por que gritas!!?

-no lo puedo creer!! Volviste – se tira sobre el, cayendo ambos al suelo – que bueno pensé que te habías marchado otra ves!!! n-n –grita mientras hace mas presión con el abrazo

-si, si. Por favor que me asfixias –dice sacándosela de enzima

-lo siento... es que leí la carta y bueno... pensé que no regresarías- justifica la pelirroja

-calma no te preocupes... no me iréeeee...AHHHH –dice y mira para otro lado totalmente avergonzado y tratando de que no le vuelva a salir sangre –Star... podrías cubrirte por... favor

-por que? –dice y luego se mira como esta vestida , y se le dibuja una picara sonrisa – nop . no lo are –Robin comienza a gatear hacia la salida –no te vayas n.n – dice alegremente arrojándose sobre el -te amo Robin ...

-que ha ... –no puede continuar ya que el muchacho es silenciado por un enorme beso de la tamarariana

Robin comenzó lentamente a profundizar el beso. Tímidamente acaricia la espalda de la muchacha, que debajo de esa pobre tela , pudo sentir su suave piel- "esto es un sueño... un hermoso sueño..."- piensa mientras solo se deja llevar por el dulce momento

-----------------------

-quien rayos hizo eso en el vidrio-dice Johnny Rancid mientras sale y atrás de este una banda de alrededor de 20 personas todas armadas con cunchillos, Bat. y algún arma de fuego

-yo, tonto palurdo de pacotilla – dice Ciao – yo y mi banda–acota sonriendo

Johnny comienza a reír –si claro y que hace un mocoso como tu por aquí – dice señalándolo

-mocoso? – levanta una ceja– pues te voy diciendo que ya tres de tu banda me dijeron igual. Y que crees, ya están en el otro mundo – dice arrojándole uno de los cascos de la banda de Rancid

-OH por dios Rancid!, este casco es de Jet – dice horrorizado uno de los motociclistas.

Johnny mira a Ciao muy enojado – que pasa Johnny? –dice desafiante

quienes son ustedes? – pregunta de mala forma Johnny –

-tu peor pesadilla, sucio motociclista de cuarta – dice Ciao, chasquea los dedos y del camión salen alrededor de mas de 20 hombres armados hasta los dientes

-OH Ho –dice con los ojos abiertos como platos –CORRAN!! –grita tratando de refugiarse

Ciao se pone muy serio y luego una sonrisa de ironía se hace presente – mira quien es ahora el mocoso- guarda silencio unos segundos –fuego!

Y no se hicieron de rogar, todos pero absolutamente todos de la banda de Ciao comenzó a acribillar todo el salón y cualquiera que estuviera en el camino...

Ciao levanta la mano –alto el fuego! – grita. Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia las ruinas del club de Rancid- je, esto fue mejor de lo que esperaba –sonríe mientras camina por entre medio de todo el cadavérico lugar- comienzan a empacar nos vamos de aquí – dice mientras camina hacia lo que supuestamente era un baño – bien Rancid te dejo vivir, pro ahora, lárgate de mi territorio o te casare como la asquerosa cucaracha que eres – dice y se voltea – entiendes?

De pronto sale de debajo de los escombros sale Johnny – si seños lo siento – dice arrastrándose –gracias por perdonarme la vida- dice entre lagrimas

-ya vete sucia alimaña sobre ruedas!! – grita y Johnny comienza a correr por una calle a toda velocidad –mmm... esto es raro por que lo deje ir?- se pregunta – bueno no creo que "eso" pase

- jefe quiere ir en la moto? –pregunta José

-no gracias, estoy cansado. Iré en el camión- dice y se sube en la parte delantera – conduce tranquilo no tenemos nada que temer

-entendido jefe – asiente el conductor

Ciao contempla el cielo nocturno –"que estarás haciendo ahora tu en mi lugar?"- suspira –"que estará haciendo ella ahora con tigo en mi lugar"- frunce el seño – lo tendría que haber matado

-que, jefe?

-nada solo conduce hasta la base quiero dormir –acota serrando los ojos –dios por que tengo sueño tan temprano –dice mientras mira su reloj –mmm 5 AM es muy temprano

--------------------------

la mañana no se hizo de rogar y el sol sale anunciando un nuevo día, ahora todo era silencio el sol entraba por la ventana anunciando de que debían iniciar el día

Robin lentamente habré los ojos – donde estoy? – intenta moverse pero nota que no puede ir a ningún lado –eh? Que pasa?

-no te vallas...-susurra alguien entre sueños

el petirrojo se despabila por completo y sus ojos se mueven hacia su derecha y para abajo –"por favor dime que no es lo que pienso que es?" –y ve que Starfire esta durmiendo sobre el – "arrrrrrgggghhh!!0//0" –la sangre le sube a la cabeza y se pone totalmente rojo –"cálmate, cálmate tarao, esto es normal " –intenta tranquilizarse pero enseguida nota algo muy particular –"un segundo" –lentamente levanta la sabanas y –"OH por dios 0//o" estamos desnudos!!!" –Robin a esta altura la sangre no le subió mas, por que comenzó a ponerse pálido

-Richard... buenos días – dice Star abriendo los ojos. Le da un dulce y pequeño beso en los labios haciendo que Robin recobre el color –que tal dormiste?

-no lo se – dice totalmente confundido- pero creo que ahora no entiendo

-que cosa? –dice entre risitas

-que solo la mujer a la que aprecio puede llenar ese pequeño vació en el corazón – comenta –gracias por ser tu la que me hace tan feliz " que diablos estoy diciendo!!!?"

Starfire sonríe y se levanta – te preparare el desayuno

-si graciaaaaaahhhhh... Starfire vístete por favor!!!? // -dice cubriéndose los ojos

------------------------------

dime noche, yo que fui tan fiel seguidor de la oscuridad, no me prives de saber que me paso aquí, dime por que?...

fin del Cáp. 4

bien he aquí el final del Cáp. 4

por el momento no voy a publicar mas de ROBIN hasta que se pase el periodo de exámenes, que son todo el mes de noviembre hasta el 25 o 26 no me acuerdo bien ¬¬

pero bueno espero que Cáp. Les halla agradado y que este fue un cap algo extraño( no pregunten)

también quiero aclarar algunas cosas que quizás algunos no entiendan

Ciao y Robin : si son la misma persona, pero Robin y Ciao son de distintos lugares . pero eso no lo aclaro por que a lo mejor confundo mas las cosas

diferentes nombres: tranquilos yo conozco los nombre de los personajes, yo se perfectamente de que Robin se llama Dick y no Richard, pero esa respuestas van ir apareciendo a medida de que la historia termine, así que paciencia que esto recién comienza

ok. dejen reviews, peticiones , quejas , paginas web , mensajes, lo que ustedes quieran 

y para los que quieren un adelantito de lo que viene en el Cáp. Aquí les dejo una nota

no les voy a dar ningún adelanto, así que si quieren quejarse dejen un reviews que se los contesto XP

**listo eso es todo lo que tenia que acotar por ahora...**

chau y éxitos con todo lo que hagan


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy bien este Cáp. es bastante corto comparado con el resto pero ,por eso creo que no es el peor ¿NO? Igual eso se los dejo a su criterio n.n**

**Este Cáp. esta dedicado a LU que cumplió años el viernes "feliz cumple años" espero que la ayas pasado bomba!!!! Este Cáp. va dedicado solo a ti!!**

**Robin**

La línea que nos divide cada ves se hace mas gruesa. Tu y yo estamos en mundos distintos ahora. Yo en un mundo horrible sin ti sola y desamparada esperando ingenua a que las cosas se resuelvan por si solas. Pero se que los problemas no terminaran nunca. pero se te que regresaras a mi algún día

Esperare tu regreso con ansias pero se que no llegas. Deseo escuchar tu vos llamándome pero no oigo nada. Te busco con desesperación y no te encuentro. Estoy triste pero no estas aquí para consolarme. Te extraño y no se si tu también lo haces. Te necesito y te iré a buscar, Robin...

-----------------------------

En la torre T

En el comedor de la torre T los titanes estaban desayunando. Todos los titanes estaban sentados hay. Excepto claro , Robin

Cyborg desayunaba mientras miraba el periódico –mmm... Star te sientes bien??

-no amigo , no estoy bien...-dijo cabizbaja – déjame ... estoy triste

-OH vamos...

pero nada , Star tenia una horrible expresión tristeza en sus ojos y no comía solo jugaba con sus alimentos con una cuchara.

Por otro lado Raven y chico bestia discutían en la mesa y auque estaban sentados juntos gritaban como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia

-claro que si!!

-no, estas equivocado! ¬¬

-equivocado yo!!? Por favor!! La verdad es que crees mal!!

-si claro – dijo la chica cuervo con sarcasmo

-grrrr...sabes me molesta tu sarcasmo en las peleas – comento el chico verde

-enserio??¬¬

el muchacho estaba que reventaba -eres una bruja fea y gorda!! – le saco la lengua

-bruja?? gorda y fea!!? – estalla una jarra – a quien llamas bruja gorda y fea!!?

-no veo otra bruja gorda y fea –cometo mirando a Raven de reojo

-al menos no soy un escuálido patón como tu!! –pero el muchacho verde puso su rostro serio- que!? Acaso ya te rendes??

-espérate- dijo mirando el periódico que leía Cyborg . de pronto agrando los ojos enormemente –presta!! – grito arrebatándole el diario

-oye!!

Chico bestia miro detenidamente el diario. Luego lo doblo y lo coloco sobre la mesa –tu ven con migo- dijo tomando de la mano a Raven y llevándosela con el –ahora regresamos, no nos esperen para almorzar

--------------------

en el medio del pasillo Raven se percata de que el chico bestia la llevaba a quien sabe donde

-espera!! –dijo zafándose del agarre del chico

-no hay tiempo nos vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano nuevamente. Pero de pronto el muchacho se encuentra de cabeza. Raven utilizo sus poderes- que haces!? Debemos irnos!!

-no hasta que me digas adonde vamos ¬¬

-a la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Jump City

Raven lo baja y lo para frente a ella -que?? Para que quieres ir allí?? – pregunto algo confundida

-vallamos te lo explicare en le camino – comento extendiéndole la mano

-c..claro – dijo algo apenada

---------------------

En el apartamento de los amantes

Robin tomaba su desayuno tranquilo en la mesa con su diario en las manos –al parecer la policía trata de evitar que se divulgue noticias obre Ciao –le da un sorbo al café – es mejor –sonríe

Oye Richard – grita Starfire desde la habitación

-que? –dice mientras le da un bocado a una tostada

de repente sale Starfire de la habitación en ropa interior con dos camisas militares -te gusta este? O... este?- pregunta

Robin queda con la boca abierta y se le cae la tostada que tenia mordida -ah...0//o- trata de decir algo pero no le sale nada

-si tienes razón, demasiado formal –y tira la ropa al suelo –espérate...

Robin toma su tasa de café he intenta tomarlo pero le tiemblan demasiado las manos –"que...que fue eso?" – le da pequeños sorbos al liquido negro ya que esta caliente

De repente se siente que se corre una silla y se sienta alguien – buen provecho - - dice la tamarariana que tenia puesto un delantal

Robin sintió algo de alivio al ver que tenia algo puesto – gracias –sonríe – esto esta delicioso. No sabia que sabias cocinar así!

La chica se sonroja –gracias n//n

-dime hoy trabajas??

-no, por suerte hoy tengo franco -

-y que quieres hacer hoy entonces?? – comienza a comer otra tostada con dulce

-no lo se. Siempre tengo muchos francos al mes. Pero hace mucho que no paso un franco con tigo – dice haciendo ojitos

Robin levanta una ceja –mmm... no te entiendo- se rasca la cabeza – dime?

-entonces yo elijo la actividad de hoy??

- lo que tu quieras

Starfire grita de emocion –bien... entonces cuando salgamos hoy después de comer, iremos al parque de diversiones , luego a la feria , mas tarde vamos a ver una película que se estrena, cuando termine iremos a cenar y por ultimo para serrar con broche de oro ...- se le dibuja una picara sonrisa –jejeje //

Robin traga con dificultad –COF, COF... tu quieres que...0//o

-si!!! – dice tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa – haremos eso aunque mañana tenga que trabajar. Hace mucho que no tenemos una cita y creo que me lo merezco.

-pero... pero 0//0

-no seas así –dice haciendo, pucherito –hace mucho que no salimos a bailar hasta el amanecer – dice triste

-a bailar??

-claro que a bailar. Que pensaste que dije?? –luego entre cierra los ojos – OH... ya veo – dice con una sonrisa

-no no no, no es lo que tu piensas 0/0- dice sacudiendo la cabeza

-no te preocupes Richard. No creo que podamos, estaría muy cansada //- se sonroja y se levanta – aré mas café

-si esta bien...AHHHH 0//0- Robin se lleva una mano a la nariz – Starfire... solo llevas el delantal puesto??- corre la mirada totalmente rojo

-por supuesto- susurra al oído del chico y lo abraza

-"arrrrrrgggghhh" – y la silla en donde Robin y Star estaban sentados se cae de espaldas al suelo con ellos encima

-----------------------------

mientras en la puerta de la base bar de Masters Ciao

Ciao estaba en la puerta del lugar haciendo el mismo el mantenimiento de su motocicleta –oigan!

-que pasa jefe?? –pregunta Rogelio

-dime hay algunos rumores ya de nuestra banda?? –pregunta colocándole la nueva cadena

-pues para ser mas preciso jefe. La policía ya esta alertada de nosotros pero...

Ciao levanta la cabeza – pero...?

-Johnny jefe. Al parecer ¡hay rumores de que el sabe algo de nosotros y piensa mandarnos al frente con la policía

Ciao regresa su atención a u motocicleta – así? Ese Johnny ... lo tendría que haber matado cuando tuve el momento de hacerlo.

-que hacemos jefe?

-nada –dice parándose – donde esta Rancid?

-en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de la ciudad jefe

-excelente – enciende la moto – OH bebe ruge como tigre!! – se ríe Ciao – Rogelio

-si, jefe?

-necesito que me hagas un favor – dice mientras desenfunda una pistola automática y la a analiza –toma nota

-si, dígame jefe – pregunta Rogelio ya con una libreta y un lápiz preparado

-prepara un grupo de asalto para mañana a las doce del mediodía , consigue armas y algunas botellas vacías para molotov – observa por unos momentos una pequeña escopeta que tenia en la motocicleta – lo tienes

-si jefe. Mandare a José y a un par, para que se encargue de las armas yo preparare el resto

-excelente. Tengo planeado un golpe gordo para desarrollar mañana en la tarde y necesito todo si o si ¿entendido?

-a la perfección jefe – Rogelio admira unos segundos a Ciao – y usted a donde va jefe?

-a la prisión de máxima seguridad , para acabar el trabajo de eliminar a Rancid – dice con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-que? Pero... necesitara ayuda jefe! –dice Rogelio algo alterado

-no te preocupes por mi y procura tener todo preparado para cuando llegue –y arranco en la motocicleta en dirección hacia la el penal

------------------------

mientras en el auto T

-no sabia que Cyborg te había prestado el auto ¬¬

-no lo hizo – sonríe el chico

-pero que te dirá cuando se entere??

------------------------

-CHICO BESTIA!!!!!!!! TE LLEVASTE A MI BEBEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------

-quien sabe – dice riendo el muchacho verde

Raven sonríe por de bajo –eh...y bien?

-y bien que?- dice el chico verde mientras dobla en una esquina –WOW esto es genial

-hablo de que para que vamos a la cárcel?¬¬

-OH, si claro. Vamos a visitar alguien

-a quien? A un pariente tuyo?

-oye claro que no!! – dice riendo – vamos a ver a Johnny Rancid

Raven mira sorprendido al muchacho –para que?? –pregunta pasmada

-no leíste el diario de hoy?-la chica niega con la cabeza – pues te diré que me sorprendí mucho lo que leí

-sabes leer? ¬¬

-jajaja, claro que se –se detiene en un semáforo –decía que el diario decía que Rancid se entrego el solo a la policía

-se entrego el solo. Vaya si todos los criminales hicieran lo mismo nos quedaríamos desempleados ¬¬

-no. Johnny Rancid se entrego a las autoridades totalmente aterrado – Raven mira al chico y este clava su mirada en los ojos de ella – al parecer toda su banda fue asesinada y su lugar de reunión fue demolido, todo esto lo hizo una persona extraña un muchacho que encaja con la descripción de ...

-Masters Ciao – completa la frase

-exacto – arranca el auto en la luz verde

-pero por que Ciao querría matar a Rancid? Si es un estúpido cabeza hueca

-no lo se pero eso vamos a averiguar ahora mismo a la prisión de máxima seguridad- dice con una expresión de seguridad en si mismo

-------------------------------

en la torre T

Starfire estaba recostada en su cama boca abajo –por que no estas aquí Robin? – pregunta a la aire –te extraño...- hunde la cabeza en la almohada en un intento de hacer silenciar su grito de agonía. Se voltea y deja que corra unas lagrimas por su rostro – estoy llorando otra vez... que mas da, siempre derrame lagrimas por ti...

se sentó al borde de su cama -estoy harta – farfullo por debajo –harta de esperar a que regreses – se para – si nadie me ayuda a buscarte, te iré a buscar –camina velozmente hacia la ventana – y comenzare a buscar primero por interrogar a la persona la cual te hizo desaparecer...

la ventana del cuarto se abrió y una figura de una hermosa chica sale volando de ese recito hacia la ciudad. Hacia la oscura morada de un futura pelea

------------------------------

te ire a buscar y te encontrare aunque eso signifique que pierda la vida. yo morire por ti , mi robin

**fin del Cáp. 5 **

**listo disculpen la demora pero no le podía fallar al colegio aunque desaprobé solo un examen, el profesor me aprobó la materia. así que ya termine el colegio hasta la universidad T.T que la empiezo el año que viene **

**espero que les aya gustado este Cáp. Que de verdad e causo algunos inconvenientes por mi hermana( me peleo por algo. no se que pero si me pelee) **

**en el próximo Cáp. Publico: la cita de Robin y Starfire. la visita a Rancid en la cárcel . la búsqueda de Starfire y obvio lo que va a hacer Ciao **

**dejen reviews please!!! **

**eso es todo por ahora besos!! **

chauuu y suerte!!!!!! ERICK ZUNECKY


	6. Chapter 6

**ok... se que me demore mucho mas de lo que me decia haber demorado pero no se me ocurria nada. pero salio esto que es un cap muy largo, con mucha accion muchos tiros y muy trillado en lo que a la cita de robin se trata. a por cierto aca starfire ya da los primeros pasos para encontrar a robin**

**nota: Blue-Rt este cap esta dedicado a ti y solo para ti. es el cap con mas accion que pude escribir ... voy a ver si puedo escribir otro pero este es solo para ti -. gracais!!**

**todos los personajes de esta historia tienen las respectivas edades**

**Terra: 16 (va a aparecer no se preocupen)  
****  
Speedy: 17 **

agentes: entre 22 y 29

policias: entre 25 y 36 años

**Robin **

Como el océano implacable y poderoso el cazador cegado por el deseo de matar avanza en la búsqueda de su ansiada presa y destruye todo y a todos tras su paso.

Cubierto por el manto de una noche horripilante Los héroes tratan como pueden frenar el imposible avance de un monstruo asesino.

Encabezado por la nítida y única idea de cumplir su objetivo, el cazador atraviesa la fortaleza enemiga y arrasa con todos hasta toparse con quien seria su presa. O tal ves tenia nuevos horizontes...

------------------------

en el apartamento de la pareja

Robin estaba sentado en la silla mirando el techo con los entre cerrados con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

-ya salimos Richard, espérame un segundo – decía la chica desde la habitación – es que me quiero arreglar bien n.n

-Si... no hay apuro- suspira

-Richard podrías cambiarte de ropa?. te la deje sobre la silla que esta al lado tuyo

-si... no hay apuro – suspira nuevamente mientras se comienza a vestir lentamente

-----------------------

mientras en el auto T

Chico bestia conducía tranquilo por la avenida yendo derecho hacia el penal –mmm? – mira a Raven de soslayo. Ella estaba mirando por la ventanilla viendo pasar a las personas casi como si estuviera apunto de estar meditando – Raven?

- ¿eh?... ¿Que?- reacciona

-nada. ¿Te sientes bien?

-si claro que estoy bien – vuelve a mirar por la ventana – ¿por que preguntas?

-jejeje es que te veía muy pensativa – dice sonriendo

-estaba pensando ¬¬

El muchacho detiene el auto en el semáforo –y... ¿que pensabas? – pregunta con una media sonrisa

Raven mira al muchacho con algo de rubor en sus mejillas – nada que te importe –y vuelve a dirigir su atención a la ventana

-que carácter...

Raven seguía mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil sumisa en su mente soñando despierta –"algún día sera... algún día" –sonríe. De repente siente un gran estruendo y se inflan las bolsas de aire –¡ah!!!... ¿que paso?

-UPS... chocamos

-¿Que hesite tonto!!? – dice al salir del auto algo mareada por el impacto

-sera mejor no decirle a Cyborg. ¿si?- pide suplicante el muchacho saliendo por la ventana rota de la parte de atrás

-bien ¬¬ - suspira y mira a los alrededores –eh... chico bestia –dice tocándole el hombro al muchacho

-que? – pregunta y luego mira lo que Raven esta señalando -OH genial! Es la prisión – sonríe y da pequeños brincos – que casualidad que estuviera justo enfrente ¿no?

-siiiii, una gran casualidad ¬¬

-vamos!- toma a la chica de la mano y la arrastra al interior de la prisión. Los dos muchachos entraron el lugar muy apresurados de la mano uno con una expresión seria y otra con una sonrisa de felicidad

-----------------------------

dentro de la prisión los dos muchachos pasan derecho hasta el mostrador del lugar

-oye... no sabia que chico bestia y Raven eran pareja –susurra un policía

-hay pero que linda pareja – dice una agente – no son tiernos?

Algunas risitas por debajo. Otras insinuaciones de aprobación y claro esta también se escucho el grito de uno de los agentes que dijo –miren tan chicos y ya andan de novios – señalo

Obviamente Raven escucho todo y rápidamente soltó la mano de chico bestia. Este ni atención le puso al bochincheo que hicieron los efectivos

chico bestia habla con el guardia de seguridad

-Johnny Rancid? Si esta en el 3 piso ala oeste del complejo.

-como hacemos para llegar? – pregunta el muchacho verde

-no es hora de las visitas – dice el guardia – pero si es un asunto urgente...- toma un teléfono rojo que estaba contra la pared- hola comandante, disculpe por interrumpir su almuerzo pero tengo un pedido de interrogación a Johnny Rancid por parte de los teen titans – el guardia mantiene silencio algunos segundos - entendido – cuelga – lo siento pero tendrán que esperar al menos 1 hora mas por lo menos

-por que tanto tiempo? – se extraña Raven

-no lo se – dice desinteresado el guardia – tendrán que aguardad en la sala de visitas – indica señalando un pasillo – queda en el ala este

-pero eso es muy lejos! – se queja el chico verde

-vayan a la ala este a esperar!!

-si señor!, lo siento... jeje – dice mientras camina llevándose a Raven con el

-------------------------------------

en el apartamento de la pareja

Robin ya se había terminado de vestirse y admiraba un poco el atuendo puesto – mmm ... me podría acostumbrar un poco a esto...- este tenia unos pantalones de cuero negro una camisa con una chaqueta de cuero para hacer juego – bastante ...

-atractivo – completa la frase Starfire que esta parada justo detrás de el

-gracias... aaahhh o//0

-te gusta? n//n – pregunta Star. Esta vestía una falda y una remera escotada con una chaqueta corta todo el conjunto de color blanco y negro algo ajustado por cierto – es un conjunto algo llamativo. Si a ti te gusta lo llevo?

Robin que estaba parado frente a la puerta de el departamento se transformo en piedra y una gotita de sangre le bajo por la nariz – gen... genial.." pero que digo?"- se recrimina mentalmente –

-OH que dulce eres –le tira un beso – voy por mi cartera

-"que digo... si es la verdad" – con cara de bobo

-bien... entonces vamos – dijo tironeándolo del brazo y sacándolo del apartamento

10 minutos después

la ventana del lugar se abre y una sombra entra en el recinto –Richard estas aquí!? –grito el chico verde

el muchacho verde recorre todo el lugar en busca de su amigo, pero ni una pista de este.

- pero donde se habrá ido este?? –se acerca al refrigerador –mmm... nunca tienen comida buena estos dos? -cierra la puerta

-Richard!!- grita y vuelve a acercarse a la ventana – creo que mejor...- mira hacia abajo y ve salir a Robin jalado por Starfire – OH rayos ... esto no es bueno...

intenta abrir la ventana para salir pero esta se trabo por alguna extraña razón –diablos!!- Entonces se oyen fuertes golpes en una de las paredes del lugar levanta una ceja – y ahora que? – desenfunda una pistola

----------------------------------------

Robin y Starfire entran a un taxi

-a donde los llevo?

-a la feria por favor

-en seguida señorita

Robin comienza a mirar por la ventanilla y recuerda las ultimas semanas que paso en el apartamento con Starfire –" que hermosos recuerdos" – sonríe tontamente –" me agrada estar aquí junto a Starfire sin preocupaciones sin... "- sacude la cabeza en gestos de negatividad

-te sientes bien, Richard?

-si no pasa nada – sonríe

-mmmm bien... si tu lo dices n.n – sonríe la tamarariana – AHHHH! Mira la feria!

Robin entonces divisa una enorme rueda de la fortuna –vaya si que es grande o.0

-si n.n – mira al conductor – aquí nos bajamos, tenga y conserve el cambio

-OH!! Gracias señorita

ambos bajan del auto y entran a la feria casi corriendo. Apenas llegan se dirigen a la parte de atracciones del lugar.

Fueron a la montaña rusa y Robin se sentó en un carro de pareja. Luego de bajar, este corrió al baño por el mareo que agarro

En la parte del lugar de premios Robin había ganados varios obsequios para Star que iban desde una sortija de juguete hasta un peluche de metro y medio de altura

De hay salieron y fueron a ver un espectáculo que se celebraba en la feria misma

-mira Richard un espectáculo!!

-vayamos entonces -

------------------------------------

mientras en la prisión

Raven sentada en una silla viendo como giraba muy lentamente un ventilador de techo. Al mismo tiempo acariciaba a un gato de color verde que dormía sobre sus piernas –chico Bestia ¬¬

Este se despierta y se sienta en el banco de al lado y se des-transforma – que pasa ...? – se rasca los ojos un poco

-ya han pasado 5 horas de que estamos esperando aquí ... por que no mejor nos vamos?

-no – sentencia

-que tanto le tienes que preguntar a ese idiota de Rancid?

-no le tengo que preguntar nada ...- mira a la chica con una sonrisa

-que!? – se altera un poco y se para frente a este– entonces para que rayos vinimos hasta aquí!?¬¬

chico bestia se levanta y mira a Raven unos segundos – estamos esperando -

la muchacha parpadeo –no te entiendo...

-a que él venga – suspira –cuando leí el diario , este decía que Rancid iba a detallar, hoy mismo, como era el muchacho que ataco a su banda y que el conocía la ubicación de sus compinches a la policía ...–se sentó nuevamente -... y lo mas probable es que Ciao venga a matarlo aquí mismo en el penal de máxima seguridad

Raven se sienta –por que no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haber venido Cyborg con tigo en ves de mi ¬¬

-Nah... me agrada mas tu compañía que la de ese montón de tuercas - - Raven solo se sonrojo pero esta vez si el muchacho lo noto – Raven que tienes? Por que te pusiste roja 0.o

-por el ... el – Raven mira la penetrante mirada del chico – por el comentario que hesite ¬¬ -el chico solo sonríe y se transforma nuevamente en gato y se sienta en las piernas de la chica – pero que...!? – se calla y solo sonríe . luego de unos segundos comienza a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño gato verde

----------------------------

Robin se deja caer en la butaca del cine

-Richard ... dime te sucede algo?

-no... estoy bien – dice rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. Star lo mira sospechosa pero regreso su vista hacia la pantalla del cine por que la película comenzó. Robin mira para todos lados y ve a un muchacho pelirrojo entrar al baño –"que hace Speedy aquí?" – pero le resto importancia. Regreso su vista a la pantalla – y ... de que trata la película?

-de un romance prohibido

-genial!! - "rayos NOOOOO!!! TOT"

Casi media hora mas tarde

A Robin se le caían los ojos de aburrimiento pero lo disimulaba bastante bien –"por que tuvimos que venir a ver la película de este idiota!!!" que linda película n.n

-la trama es algo extraña pero el amor que existe entre los protagonistas es hermoso -

Robin se le cerraban los ojos –" no doy mas ..." – de repente Robin se sienta erguido y mira con sorpresa la pantalla –esa... esa es Terra??

-si n.n

-que hace actuando en el cine?

- ella se metió en eso luego que chico bestia la dejo y se fue tras otro sueño

-OH...pero pensé que ella lo amaba o.0

-lo ama aun. Pero el se fue tras una cualquiera, ni nos dijo con quien se fue y abandono el equipo luego de que se disolvió

-pero... creo que yo se a quien quiere – dijo

Star lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos – lo sabes?? – miro al muchacho desviando la mirada y olvidando el film

-si. Y te aseguro que no es una cualquiera

-bueno .. pero dime quien es!? – pregunto ansiosa

-pues... te daré una pista. Tu ya la conoces -

Star se le dibujo una sonrisa y se puso a pensar – haber...yo la conozco no?- el chico asiente- mmm...- mira para todos lados – no se me viene nadie a la mente... -. Dímelo!! –

-nop, tienes que adivinar – Star le hace pucheritos – oye .. golpe bajo! – se ríe – esta bien te lo diré . es Raven

- ... Raven? O.o –se limpia el oído – nuestra amiga Raven? – Robin asiente - jajajaja , nunca pensé que fuera ella. Que alegría y que lastima también

-por que??

-por que Raven esta comprometida con Aqualad – dijo con un aire de tristeza

Robin agacho la cabeza –"Osh... no debí haberle dicho que la siguiera..."

-vayamos . ya me perdí parte de la película. Igual esta película me la vi ya dos veces de seguro a ti ya te habrá cansado

-claro... –dijo riendo y miro los créditos y en uno decía "dedicado a mi amor imposible" – pobre de ambos ... –susurra por lo bajo

-----------------------------------

Starfire surca los cielos de la ciudad en busca de alguna pista del paradero de Masters Ciao. Revisa callejones y edificios abandonados para encontrarlo pero nada

-ya estoy cansada de buscarlo – suspira de tristeza –nada ni una mísera pista del paradero de Robin ... –se sienta en la azotea de un edificio –que podré hacer??

Se recuesta en el suelo admirando el celeste cielo – OH... Robin te marchaste justo ahora ...- sacude su cabeza en un gesto negativo – no, no te fuiste!- frunce el ceño – ese villano de Ciao te alejo de mi – se lleva el ante brazo a la frente para taparse la vista – y lo peor de todo es que los teen titans creen que tu eres Masters Ciao, y ahora planean algo a mis espaldas contara ti...

de repente se e agrandan los ojos y salta de la azotea del lugar y sale volando – pero como me pude olvidar de eso!! –grita con una enorme sonrisa y sale volando en dirección a la torre T

------------------------------------

Al frente de la prisión había una pequeña tienda de suministros de esta sale un chico de pantalones negros y una remera blanca ajustada y una gorra negra, era Masters Ciao. Mira un muro y arranca un afiche lo lee y se le dibuja una sonrisa. Guarda el papel y mira al frente de el

Ciao salía de la tienda con un paquete de frituras y un refresco helado-la prisión de máxima seguridad de Jump City – la admira unos segundos y se lleva algunos bocados a la boca – que pocilga – se sienta en la entrada de la tienda y le da algunos sorbos al refresco – bien sera mejor que comience ahora – le da un ultimo sorbo al refresco y lo avienta al tacho.

Cruza la calle caminado muy tranquilo y entra en la recepción del lugar. Todos los policías y agentes presentes lo observaron muy extrañados

-quien es ese muchacho?

-nunca lo había visto – dice con el ceño fruncido uno de los policías

– se me hace sospechoso

-en que te puedo ayudar muchacho? – pregunta el guardia

-vengo a ver a Johnny Rancid

el guardia mira a Ciao con los ojos muy abiertos –de parte de quien?

-de un amigo –sonríe Ciao

los agentes y policías que estaban en la recepción miraban al chico muy alertas – lo siento pero Johnny no puede recibir visitas de nadie – comenta el policía algo nervioso

-OH esta bien. siento haber robado su tiempo –dice dándose la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida para tranquilidad de todos los efectivos de la recepción

-no te preocupes chico –dice el policía mientras regresaba a sus papeleos

-casi lo olvidaba – se acerca nuevamente hacia el mostrador – donde se encuentra Rancid ahora?

-en el ala oeste – dice inconscientemente – pero no puede recibir visitas – comenta de mala manera –disculpa chico pero ahora no tengo tiempo para andar hablando con tigo

-bien lo siento, gracias – se da la vuelta

el oficial regresa a sus deberes de papeleo muy concentrado. Luego escucha un ruido extraño. Era Ciao nuevamente. El oficial levantaba mirada – muchacho estoy muy ocupad...

Ciao le había colocado una escopeta recortada entre medio de sus ojos – no se preocupe, no le robare mas tiempo

-----------------------------

el chico verde se despierta y salta de las piernas de la chica gótica – que sucede? – pregunta exaltada

-esta aquí – de repente se escucha un tremendo estruendo en la entrada del lugar – vamos!!

------------------------------

en la entrada del lugar

los agente y policías que habían logrado sobrevivir a la balacera que armo Ciao se escondieron detrás de los escritorios que tiraron de barricada

-muchacho, ríndete no tienes escapatoria!!- grita un oficial

-lo crees así? – dispara un par de balas a un oficial que quiso asomarse y cayo muerto - yo creo que ustedes deberían rendirse jejeje

-este mozalbete esta loco. Acribillémoslo todos juntos!!!

Y de golpe todos salen de sus escondites y disparan en dirección a Ciao. Este con suma facilidad se defiende con sus bastón y se esconde detrás de una columna

-baya al parecer hay gente competente trabajando aquí – dice irónicamente

-maldito enfermo!! –dice un oficial y recarga su arma

Al oír esto Ciao sale corriendo de su escondite y salta sobre uno de los policías . lo toma por el cuello y gatillo varias veces sobre este luego lo arrojo sobre una agente y tiro a quema ropa sobre esta

-toma monstruosidad- grita un policía. comienza a disparar y el resto de los oficiales lo acompaña- caeeee!!

Ciao corrió en dirección opuesta para que no le pegaran, arrojo su bastón clavándolo en un policía. Luego desenfundo dos pequeñas pistolas y comenzó a disparar contara los agentes que estaban parados haciendo que caigan con mucha facilidad

Los que se percataron de esto se escondieron lo mas rápido posible –rayos!! ... debo esconderme deprisa!! – pero antes de que logre arrojarse al suelo recibe un tiro en la cien

-muchacho... quien demonios eres eh? – pregunta una policía escondida detrás de una columna

-como lo dije antes al estúpido de Rancid ...-

-Rancid??... ese muchacho es...- se calla al sentir algo que atravesó su estomago. Al mirar de frente ve al chico que la atravesó con el bastón metálico que traía en el estomago–uh.. uh ... uh - comenzó a temblar

-...soy la pesadilla de todos –comenta con una sonrisa – adiós señorita – saca el bastón y ella cae agonizante. Ciao avanza tranquilo hacia el ala oeste en búsqueda de su presa

Ciao camina tranquilo por uno de los pasillos , de pronto ve que se habré una puerta y sale un agente – hey tu! La entrada esta prohibida al personal no autorizado! ... arrrrrrgggghhh ...- se cae al suelo por un escopetazo en el estomago

-lo se. Lo mismo me dijeron en la recepción - luego comienza a sonar la alarma – OH genial lo único que faltaba ... mas diversión – dice sonriendo. Arroja la escopeta recortada al suelo – demasiado pesada y lenta – desenfunda una pistola automática – esta mejor ...

-------------------------

en la torre T

Starfire revoloteaba por todo el complejo muy seria y decidida

-Starfire... que haces? – pregunta Cyborg luego de verla ir de un lugar a otro

-sabes donde esta el aparato que trajimos del banco?

-cual?? O.0

-el que hizo que Robin desapareciera

-ah... pues creo que... lo deje por aquí – dice metiendo la mano dentro del refrigerador – aquí esta

-que hacia en el refrigerador??

-no se -

-¬¬ lo que sea – suspira – me lo puedes dar amigo Cyborg?

-no hasta que me digas para que lo quieres

-dame el aparato – dice mirando con ira

-es todo tuyo -

la pelirroja se sienta en una silla y pone el aparato sobre la mesa. Lo analiza un poco con la mirada y lo rompe de un golpe

-que hace!!? – pregunta exaltado Cyborg

la muchacha entonces comienza a mover las piezas esperando encontrar algo. De repente algo llama su atención

-ah!! Siiiii!! - dice tomando uno de los trozos – aquí esta!!

-que encontraste Star!???

-lo que necesitaba para saber en donde esta Robin -

-eh??

-------------------------

mientras en la prisión de máxima seguridad

-que paso aquí? O.O – se sorprendió chico bestia

la recepción de la prisión ahora se había convertido en una especie de escenario de guerra, pero esto era demasiado

-todos están muertos ...- dijo chico bestia- crees que Ciao esta herido o muerto? – pregunto con esperanza

-no lo se. Pero se dirige hacia el sector en donde se encuentra Rancid

-hay que ir

los dos chicos comienzan a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos del lugar. Un escenario de horror es el que se encuentran por los pasillos de ese escalofriante lugar. Muertos era decir demasiado, Ciao no solo había liquidado a los que se cruzaban ene su camino sino que también masacro a algunos de estos.

-santo dios!

-esto esta peor de lo que parece ¬¬ -dice Raven mientras flota sobre los cadáveres – es muy peligroso

-lo que me parece mas grave es que todos estos policías no lo pudieron detener, es mas fuete de los que parece. crees que nosotros podremos contra el?

-espero que si ¬¬ -chico bestia la contemplo unos segundos – que?? ¬/¬

-nada vayamos rápido

--------------------------

Johnny Rancid estaba sentado en una celda con un cristal de uno de los lados, esperando a que vengan a interrogarlo. Este estaba custodiado por 5 guardias

-oye tu cretino!, cuando vienen a interrogarme? Estoy cansado de esperar aquí como un payaso

-ahora llegan –comenta un policía mientras carga su ametralladora

el resto de los policías hacen lo mismo y uno de ellos sale fuera del lugar y se queda detrás de la puerta.

-que rayos pasa hay fuera, eh?

-nada que te incumba

-jajaja, parece que se armo un motín hay fuera ¿no?- reía

de repente las bocinas de los altavoces del lugar comenzaron a rechinar con un sonido ensordecedor- a todos los oficiales disponibles! Hay un peligroso intruso en la prisión atacando a todos y asesinándolos a ...arrrrrrgggghhh – se escucho un disparo y un grito de agonía

-vaya parece que tienen serios problemas jajajaja- se ríe Johnny

-hola Johnny, adivina quien vino a terminar el trabajo que dejo pendiente?- Johnny se callo y una expresión de horror apareció en su rostro –OH... parece que ya me identificaste ¿no? ... bueno espérame unos minutos mas que ya estoy con tigo y que crees que va a pasar? – luego de eso se corta la transmisión

-maldito loco! Como rayos hizo para llagar a los controles de la ...- se escuchan disparo en el pasillo y el ruido de una persona cayendo pesadamente – esta aquí!!

-OH por dios... no quiero morir ... no así! –se lamenta Johnny

de repente la puerta se habré y en el cuarto ingresan chico bestia y Raven – maldición ese Ciao esta matándolos a todos incluso reos!!!

- es la primera ves que me alegra de ver a los teen titans!! – dice con lagrimas Rancid

-si mira tu que interesante ¬¬

-que rayos esta pasando hay fuera!? – dice cerrando la puerta el guardia

-al parecer Masters Ciao vino por su presa – comenta chico bestia mirando a Johnny

-a mi no me interesa la vida de ese estúpido ... pero hay que detener a ese maldito – se prepara el arma un guardia

-oye oye, supuestamente ustedes me tienen que proteger para que me interroguen

-el que debe interrogar esta muerto y tu escolta también lo esta. Yo no pienso morir por ti- comenta el otro guardia

entonces un par de golpes bruscos empezaron a sentirse detrás de la puerta. Al parecer alguien estaba forcejeando con una persona. Luego algunos segundos de silencio, para pasar a sentir el ruido seco de que algo se quebró. El chico bestia no se hizo esperar y se transformo en gorila y destruyo la pared

-Raven!! Saca a todos de aquí!!

-que??

-llévalos a un lugar seguro a todos pronto!

-y tu que aras eh? Quedarte aquí y pelear contra Ciao??

-si

-acaso estas loco!! Tu solo...

-hazme caso alguna ves en tu vida – la toma de los brazos – vete de aquí y llévatelos con tigo

-pero...

- pero nada! Verte ahora!

-no se preocupe señorita yo me quedare aquí con su compañero. Quiero matar a ese infeliz con mis propias manos – comenta uno de los oficiales – ustedes vallan con ella

todos asintieron y Raven los envolvió con un aura negra para sacarlos flotando del lugar. Ambos policías apuntaban sus armas a Rancid que había ido con ellos. Raven n podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás y de repente el muchacho verde la saludo con una triste sonrisa. Algo como una especie de despedida

-chico bestia... – susurro tristemente

-muy bien chico... que tan fuerte es este enemigo? – pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-jejeje ... mucho y créeme no creo que salgamos vivos de esta...

-lo se ...- sonrió el policía mientras miraba la puerta ser golpeada muy fuertemente – dime ... ya le dijiste que la querías...

-nunca tuve el valor ...

-que lastima ...

-bueno no se puede todo en la vida -- ambos comenzaron a reír hasta que la puerta se callo al suelo

-donde esta Rancid – pregunto desafiante

-huyo otra vez – comenta el chico verde

-y... ustedes son lo ultimo que queda en la prisión de máxima seguridad? Por que ni los mismos reos lograron escapar del fuego cruzado

-siempre se guarda el mejor para el final – sonrió fanfarrón el chico verde.

Luego el policía se arrojo contra Ciao. Este lo golpeo con el bastón azotándolo contra un muro.

Chico bestia se transformo en leopardo y ataco con sus garras pero Ciao salto sobre este dándole un gran golpe en hocico obligándolo a des-transformarse.

El policía intento darle unos puñetazos a Ciao que los bloqueo y luego le dio un gancho a la quijada

Ciao corrió hasta el oficia y le aplico una llave rompiéndole el brazo – arggg!!! – luego le dio una patada mandándolo debajo de un escritorio. Trato de gatear para tomar su arma pero sintió como Ciao le puso una de sus pistolas en la cabeza

-no lo creo no llegas mas de... ughh! – chico bestia lo corneo transformado en búfalo

-muchacho... esto es mas difícil de lo que esperaba ...

- si... el único consuelo que tengo es que Raven esta a salvo- rápidamente advirtió como Ciao se levantaba nuevamente -... are lo que pueda... – comento serio parándose frente a Ciao -... lo que pueda

---------------------------

mientras en algún lado de Jump City una pareja esta terminando de cenar en un tenedor libre (bueno algo mejor no se me ocurrió para una cena formal XD ). La gente caminaba por la calle miraba la hermosas tiendas del lugar. Entraba en el gran cine o simplemente se detenían a comer en algún restaurante de la zona. Robin y Starfire estaban sentados en un tenedor libre del lugar Robin comía hamburguesas y Star consumía un plato de ensaladas y carne con mostaza, mientras conversaban muy animados

-... entonces fue cuando ella corrió jajaja

-no puedo creer que Jinxs trabaje con tigo en el apartamento de la policía o.0

-si, el único que se a quedado en donde esta durante todo este tiempo es Cyborg

-Cyborg? ... no me digas que aun vive en la torre T?

-de hecho, si. Aun esta hay -

-tengo que visitarlo uno de estos días –dice feliz

-de los únicos que no he sabido nada son de chico bestia, Jericho, Rayo su hermano Trueno, y creo que Argent anda desaparecida – piensa detenidamente – la verdad ni idea

Robin tosió al oír esos nombres -... de .. de seguro por hay deben andar

-si supongo. Deben ser felices

-lo... lo mas probable que si – trata de sonreír lo mas natural posible – y que paso con Speedy y Hot Spot? – pregunta mientras se lleva un pedazo de hamburguesa a la boca

-ellos ...- mira triste Star –pues ellos ahora pertenecen a los cazadores - Robin levanta una ceja con la boca llena y trata de formular palabras – Richard traga antes!!!

Traga con dificultad y le pasa demasiada comida – cazadores??- pregunta mientras le recorre una pequeña lagrima de dolor y se soba la garganta

-si, acaso no te acuerdas? – el chico maravilla niega con la cabeza –bien... pues los cazadores son ... terroristas muy poderosos que luchan y tratan de matar a Masters Ciao para quedarse con su poder – le da un sorbo a un vaso de refresco

a Robin se le atoro la mandíbula y la hamburguesa quedo a medio camino de su boca lentamente gira su cabeza como si fuera un búho y mira en dirección al cine, que estaba de espalda a estos – me ... me dices que Speedy es un ... terrorista? – pregunta volviendo a mirar a Star

-si ¿por que?

-por... por que lo vi entrar en el baño del cine – comenta asustado señalando hacia ese lugar

Starfire agranda enormemente los ojos y deja caer su vaso al suelo – hay que...!!! -Pero sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando una gran explosión hace volar en mil pedazos el cine, luego una gran tienda de ropa estalla y luego la que estaba al frente – corran!! es un ataque en cadena!! – grita. Le toma la mano a Robin y comienzan a correr

-pero!! Que rayos pasa aquí!!?

-no lo se pero corre!!! . - grita Starfire. luego un auto también exploto y luego una tienda de comidas para luego estallar en la que estaban Robin y Star

Robin tomo a Starfire entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr luego apareció un auto color blanco frente a ellos- Richard entra!! – grita chico bestia

-es chico bestia!!

-chico bestia?? – mira Starfire – es chico bestia!!!

Ambos suben al auto y este arranca dejando atrás las inmensas explosiones que cesaron enseguida- se encuentran bien?

-si gracias ... – suspira aliviado

-me alegra..a a ah!! XP – Star abraza fuertemente al muchacho

-chico bestia!! Amigo tanto tiempo!! – dice entre lagrimas

-eh... Star.. lo asfixias ...

-lo siento amigo pero me alegra verte -

-si... COF ... a mi también – dice con una sonrisa

el auto de repente se detiene en la puerta de un gran y reconocido club nocturno – guau O.O

-bien supongo que aquí los puedo dejar

-pero... y toda esas explosiones – señala el chico maravilla – y toda esa gente muerta y .. esas...

-vete ... están buscando a una pareja de enamorados ... aquí nadie los buscara - sonríe. Prontamente el chico verde arranca el auto y desaparece de panorama

-desde cuando te ves con chico bestia? ¬¬

-te lo contare todo... pero primero vallamos adentro – planea el chico maravilla

-bien ... aunque la noche casi se arruino... supongo que un poco de baile no nos caería mal- comenta con una media sonrisa algo chueca por el comentario extraño

-si supongo... – y la pareja entra al edificio

---------------------------------

mientras en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Jump City

Raven volvió sola al lugar en el que se desarrollo el encuentro con Ciao – chico bestia?? – pregunto a la nada. La chica cuervo camino por la pequeña habitación de interrogatorios. Esta estaba hecha pedazos. La mesa estaba totalmente en añicos los muros todos rotos, los vidrios ya no existían y la puerta ya ni parecía un puerta.

Raven camino abrazada de si misma esperando que su compañero de lucha este sano y salvo. Pero no encontraba nada

- ya se... – saca su comunicador y lo hace sonar para tratar de localizar al muchacho. Para su sorpresa la señal venia de un pequeño rincón del lugar en un rincón oscuro.

Ella se acerco con cuidado y logro visualizar al chico hay en ese oscuro rincón – chico bestia!!! – corrió hasta este y lo sostuvo unos segundos –chico bestia reacciona!!

Allí estaba el chico verde moribundo descalzo de un pie con el brazo roto la camisa rasgada sin guantes, todo hinchado de los golpes, con la nariz rota y sangrante, una profunda herida salpicada de rojo en la pierna debido a una bala y lo que mas aterro a la chica es que tenia el bastón de Ciao que lo atravesaba.

-chico bestia no te mueras por favor ..- suplicaba. Pero este no respondía

– no... no... por favor – pero se le resbalaba de las manos por la sangre de sus ropas

– chico bestia .. no me puedes dejar así...- comenzó a llorar lentamente – chico bestia ... no por favor...nooo... – comenzó a llorar sobre este mientras lo abrazaba- no...no me dejes ...

raven se quedo alli habrazando a chico bestia en la oscuridad llorando por este y pidiendo que no se valla

--------------------------------

el cazador abandona su presa por una presa mayor. habese esa es la ley de este y aunque la presa oponga resistencia el cazador simpre cumple su objetivo

**FIN DEL CAP 6**

**bien hasta aqui por ahora. Giro inesperado de la trama no?? - me esta quedando algo loco pero es cuestion de que mi hermana, ella me inspira para escribir cuentos asi. gracias Gala!! sos una verdadera hermanita macana!! XD**

**contesto reviews**

**luna-titan: me alegra que te sientas mejor -. espero que este cap alla sido de tu agrado. ah y por cierto vos sos argentina no?? **

**lightfire:gracias por el review de verdad me encanta que me dejes reviews XD**

**kory: quisas ... no se si poner algo de BBxRav ya que en este ep termino algo feito. lo siento - gracias por el review **

**resttredx: gracias por el gran reviews de verdad gracias -**

**koriandr-titan: gracias por el tip(si asi se llama) me sirvio mucho porque me estaba calcomiendo la cabeza para explicar algunas cosas. grasias de verdad.**

**sango-lily: jajaja gracias por el reviews y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible los capitulos, lo prometô XD**

**alejandra. estrellitagotica: gracia por todo sos muy buena amiga de verdad muchas gracias . besos!! **

Blue-Rt: fua... tantos reviews seguidos me van a hacer masl!! jajaja gracias señorita por los reviews me gustaron mucho y si queres que hablemos por msn hablemos cuando vos quieras XD por mi encantado por hablr con tigo. y como ves este cap esta dedicado a ti y solo a ti


	7. Chapter 7

De entre los muertos me levanto para traerles este Cáp.! Nuevo. Disculpen por la demora pero no puedo ser muy explicito por la demora jejeje es muy vergonzoso // Sin mas interrupciones el Cáp. nuevo   
Robin 

La noche muere y el amanecer se hace presente. Un alba hermoso que se tiñe de rojo sangre. Ahora al pájaro rojo le quieren cortar las alas, los cazadores disparan sin cesar mientras que el diminuto y casi inofensivo animal solo escapa del peligro por no saber como reaccionar y en su camino deja un rastro de victimas inocentes

Pero el ave también tiene garras y sabe como defenderse, solo hay que saber abecés como incentivarlo.

Mientras que en otro lugar una persona lo añora con todo su ser y lo busca con desesperación

--------------------------------------

el sol estaba saliendo en Jump City. Era una mañana fría y algo nublada, no llovería pero si marcaba que seria un día malo

los dos estaban parados frente a la puerta del departamento, o al menos lo que quedaba de el. el lugar había sido destruido y casi todo había sido arrasado.

Robin se acerco y tomo lo que quedaba de un jarrón con la mano y observo el lugar con detenimiento – que paso aquí? – mira el lugar y visualiza un gran agujero en el muro

-al parecer nos robaron – dice algo enfadada Star – informare a la jefatura para que analicen el lugar

-no hace falta – dice la Robin desde el desastre del comedor

-que...? -la pelirroja se acerca al chico maravilla -... dios...

allí en el medio del piso de la cocina yacía en un charco de sangre el cuerpo de un joven y aun lado de este otros dos cuerpos mas que vestían un tipo de uniforme de Robin Hood con antifaces.

La chica rápidamente corre hacia la habitación –rápido hay que salir de aquí!

El chico la observa algo extrañado – que pasa?

-esos uniformes – señala mientras saca una reglamentaria de 12mm de adentro una caja – son cazadores

-cazadores? Donde oí eso?..

-los terroristas de Speedy y hot spot – camina y se acerca a la ventana. Mira disimuladamente a través del cristal

-que pasa? – se asusta Robin mientras toma una escoba y la utiliza como arma. Luego escucha unas risas afuera. El chico se oculta apoyándose en la pared

-al parecer buscan algo... – de repente se oculta - ... pero nunca llegaron a atravesar el territorio de Ciao... amenos ..-

-Star ...- susurra el chico maravilla - ... hay que salir de aquí. Son mas que nosotros. Además deben haber puesto explosivos en el apartamento

la chica lo mira asiente y lentamente salen del lugar sin ser detectados

-------------------------------------

mientras en la torre T

Cyborg terminaba de hacer los preparativos de su plan cuando la alarma sonó repentinamente –rayos ahora no...

El chico metálico corrió hacia el televisor gigante y tecleo un comando para atender la emergencia. Pero del otro lado solo había estática y mucho bullicio ensordecedor

El muchacho solo presiono unos botones y soluciono el problema – aquí torre T. que pasa?

-...- nadie respondía

-aquí los Teen Titans. Respondan?

-... teen ... titans ...? – suena al fin una vos

-si! aquí Cyborg. conteste que pasa?

De repente una imagen de un oficial moribundo aparece en la pantalla. Tenia la cabeza ensangrentada y el ojo hinchado – necesitamos ... su ayuda con ... la prisión

El chico metálico mira con mas detenimiento – que sucede? Que paso?

-hubo un ataque... una mas...masacre. murieron la... mayoría de los efectivos ... aquí – la transmisión se corta y comienza a pasar un tape – observa ...

video-tape

--------------------------------------

en el tape se veía blanco y negro y se ve como dos policías disparaban – cuidado!! Agrrhh... – un escritorio cae sobre uno de ellos

-dios! – dispara con mas pánico el oficial – no!! ...–

la cinta se corta y reaparece la imagen mostrando a Ciao de perfil completo caminando tranquilo

-la policía de Jump City es realmente patética 

-------------------------

fin del tape

-ese sujeto... tienen que detenerlo...- el oficial se desmaya y se corta la comunicación

-hola!? Contesten!!! – golpea el teclado con el brazo – esto no es bueno...

- y cuando son buenas las cosas en esta ciudad? – agrega irónicamente una vos masculina detrás del chico de metal

-AH!! Llegaron – sonríe satisfecho Cyborg

--------------------------

mientras en algún lugar no muy lejos de hay

se hallaba tirado en el suelo apoyado contra una pared un chico con aspecto de haber sido apaleado –... diablos ... el chico bestia de aquí ... es mas fuerte de lo que creí...- piensa en vos alta Ciao

se quita la gorra negra de la cabeza y se descubre un cabello negro azabache de estado rebelde y su mirada era de azul profundo. Mira hacia arriba, hacia el cielo de medio día. Cierra los ojos de forma dolorosa y se sujeta el brazo que al parecer se había lastimado severamente.

-lo mas triste de todo... es que no logre acabar con ...- de pronto ve pasar corriendo frente a sus ojos cielo a – Johnny Rancid

este corría con una sonrisa fanfarrona en dirección contraria al penal. Por lo visto logro escabullirse de policías y se dio a fuga hasta perderlos. Paso por enfrente de Ciao y ni siquiera lo noto que estaba tirado allí a la vista de todos. casi vulnerable

Ciao mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una pequeña arma –hey! Rancid – el aludido se voltea solo para escuchar un gatillo accionarse y un estruendo, para luego caer al suelo con una bala incrustada en el pecho a la altura de su corazón – no creas que te escaparas de mi o si? ...

El pelinegro se agarraba el pecho con sumo dolor mientras arquea la espalda ferozmente. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas al mismo tiempo que se apretaba la herida. Un pequeño hilo de vos apenas salía de su garganta pero no decía nada al parecer se estaba ahogando. De repente se relajo en el suelo y cerro los ojos. Ya no se movería mas

Ciao sonrió con suma felicidad. Se paro en seco y arrojo el arma que tenia. Comenzó a caminar al cuerpo del difunto con la gorra en la mano, una sonrisa de victoria, un andar de prepotencia y un aire de superioridad que lo hacían sentir como un rey. Se paro junto a el y puso el pie en la herida abierta y murmuro - ... por que esto termina cuando yo lo deseo – su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente saco el celular de su bolsillo y marco un numero.

Mientras el timbre del tubo sonaba el chico saco el papel que se guardo momentos antes de entrar al penal y lo ojeo nuevamente

Del otro lado de la línea una vos grave sonó –hola, jefe

-que hay Rogelio...- tose algo de sangre y mancha el papel un poco –"maldito chico verde..." ... tienen ya las cosas preparadas'

-de antemano, jefe –

Ciao sonríe – excelente... por que hay cambio de planes – comienza a caminar calle arriba, hacia el muelle – conoces el puerto de Jump City?, mas precisamente en la bodega 11

-así es, jefe.

-mejor aun, por ahora olvidemos el pez gordo. Hay una presa... ups... perdón- se corrige- unas presas pequeñas que de seguro molestaran mas adelante. Y parte debemos recaudar mas fondos para la operación "apoca"

se escucha una risa detrás del teléfono – si señor lo que usted mande, se le ofrece algo mas?

-no, te veo allá den la noche. Adiós – cuelga el tubo y sigue su camino

--------------------------------------

al mismo tiempo en otro lugar

Robin y Starfire estaban escabulléndose dentro del edificio de los cazadores

Robin como puede trata de ser lo mas sigiloso posible y lo logra extraordinariamente. Mientras Star apenas le puede seguir el paso.

La pelirroja comenzaba a dudar de las habilidades de su novio –"supuestamente en estos años se había vuelto tosco y lento, pero ahora es ágil y flexible"- lo contemplo unos segundos mientras el chico estaba completamente serio y distraído de la penetrante mirada de ella –" se ve tan seguro de si... como cuando éramos teen titans" – ese pensamiento le arranca una sonrisa

Robin caminaba contra las paredes mientras bajaban las escaleras. De repente se abre una puerta de uno de los pisos – cuidado... alguien se asoma..- susurra sin mirarla

Kori se asoma para ver sobre el hombro del chico y visualiza a una mujer de alrededor de 40 años. Suspira tranquila – no hay problema. Esa mujer es la que abecés me pide que la ayude con algunas cosas de ama de casa – susurra en su oído

-no lo digo por ella, sino por el hombre detrás vestido de cazador – señala

Star vuelve a mirar y ve como la mujer se desploma hacia atrás y cae violentamente contra el suelo muerta y un cazador sale de adentro del apartamento. Trago saliva formándole un horrendo nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco – OH... dios.. no.. esa pobre mujer...- oculta su rostro detrás de la espalda del chico

Robin apretó sus puños pero se alejo subiendo un par de escalones halando a la pelirroja de una mano- hay que ocultarnos –dice en un susurro bajo

-pero

-deben estar asesinando a todos los de este edificio – dice entre dientes por la furia

la chica abrió enormemente los ojos – que??

Abre la puerta de una de los apartamentos y metió a la pelirroja dentro y cierra despacio – lo que oíste- señala agachando la cabeza- Hay que salir de aquí – marca

-tenemos que ayudar a esa gente!

-no podemos! – dice entre algo alterado mientras que desorganiza un poco el lugar

-que estas haciendo? – interroga

-desorganizo un poco el lugar para escondernos – comenta – nos ocultaremos aquí y si entran creerán que ya revisaron el lugar

la chica asiente y se para detrás del chico y lo sujeta del hombro – por si acaso

-por si acaso...? – no lo deja terminar la frase cuando la chica lo gira obligándolo a que lo encare y lo besa con pasión. Lo tomo por sorpresa, era dulce, placentero, hermoso, le fascino esa violenta reacción de ella. Pero justo cuando iba a responder ese gesto ella se separa de el

la chica sonrió dulcemente con los ojos que ya desbordaban de lagrimas – te amo – susurra

el chico abrió la boca pero de repente escucho pasos en el pasillo. Maldijo la circunstancias en la que se hallaba y escondió a la chica detrás de un gran placard – yo también kori, te amo. Y por eso te quedaras aquí.

La chica abre enormemente los ojos – a que te refieres? – se asusta

- Los sacare de aquí para que no allá mas victimas

- te ayudare – se apresura a decir

-no! – ordena –quédate aquí –demanda

-pero...

-pero nada!. Si te pierdo ... no me quedara nada

-y si yo te pierdo a ti? Que sera de mi. No quiero que te pase nada!

el muchacho sonríe – de la única forma en la que estaré bien, es sabiendo que tu estas a salvo- la besa ahora el con furor y deseo. Pero se separa mas rápido – quédate aquí – ella asiente entre lagrimas.

El chico toma una escoba que estaba tirada en el suelo y la utiliza como arma. abre la puerta

------------------------------------

en la torre T

Cyborg estaba sentado pacientemente a la llegada del chico verde y la niña cuervo. Mirando el techo tratando de pensar en otras cosas.

-oye Cyborg, donde están todos? – retumbo una vos

-eso! donde están los demás teen titans?

El chico metálico levanto la vista – por que no se callan. Estoy preocupado – y volvió mirar el techo

-entonces para que llamaste a los teen titans ESTE? – se queja Bumble bee

Aqualad se acerco al chico de metal preocupado – que paso en estos días aquí Cyborg?

El chico de metal miro al muchacho. Suspiro – es algo extraño y difícil de entender y de explicar

Se para y se señala – somos el equipo ESTE de los Teen Titans. Vinimos para ayudarlos a ustedes. Lo que nos extraño ya que por lo general ustedes nos ayudan a nosotros – comenta el chico pez

Cyborg miro al techo nuevamente. Suspira –bien les diré- se sienta correctamente – hace un tiempo recibimos un llamado de un robo en el banco. Era un villano nuevo

-era un novato? – pregunto Speedy

-eso creíamos. Pero resulto ser muy poderoso y nos venció.

El pelirrojo abre se sorprende enormemente -y que mas?- apresura intrigado

Miro hacia abajo-luego de apalearnos, hizo desaparecer a Robin y no sabemos de el hace mas de largo tiempo

todos se sorprendieron – Robin desapareció?? – preguntaron al unísono los gemelos Mas y Menos

-si y luego una nueva ola criminal apareció eliminando a la mayoría de las mafias pequeñas de la ciudad, era el mismo villano- suspiro – extermino a todas las bandas en tan solo una semana

-eso ... es sorprendente o.O- se queda boquiabierto Speedy – pero y ustedes no intervinieron

-si en mas de una ocasión. Pero sin Robin y Starfire triste por eso no pudimos darle batalla suficiente

-ya veo. Necesitan nuestra ayuda para vencer a este nuevo enemigo y traer de vuelta a Robin –deduce Bumble bee.

-no. en realidad descubrimos algo que nos afecto a todos.- Cyborg levanto la vista – el nuevo enemigo, Masters Ciao no es otra persona que el mismo Robin disfrazado

todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos – bromeas, verdad? – pregunto esperanzado Speedy

-desearía fuese así

-tienes pruebas?

- de hecho, si – entonces saca de un compartimiento un video-CD – aquí esta todo lo que necesitan saber.

Bumble Bee mira el objeto circular y lo toma – no hace falta que digas mas. – su mirada era triste – que hay que hacer?

- hay que acabar para siempre con este lunático-señala Cyborg

-quieres matar a Robin? – se exalta Menos

-ya lo intentaron capturar una ves. Cuando lo llevaron al centro psiquiátrico de Jump City para recuperarlo. Lo destruyo en cuestión de horas- se para y comienza a caminar a la sala

los demás lo siguieron por detrás impactados por las noticias-y que sucedió con todos esos enfermos del lugar y desquiciados? Se escaparon? O.O – se aventuro a preguntar Aqualad

-escapar?? Jajajaja- se ríe irónico – no, el lugar fue encontrado en llamas. Nadie , ni siquiera los mismos reos mas peligrosos se salvaron – le da un golpe a la pared – y ahora la prisión de máxima seguridad sufrió el mismo destino

-hay que actuar pronto – demanda Speedy en un intento de desviar todas las malas noticias y ser mas positivos

-tienes un plan grandullón?? – pregunta la chica abeja

-si pero hay que esperar a Chico Bestia y a Raven

-y donde están? O.o

-si supiera

--------------------------------

en el hospital de Jump City

detrás de un gran cristal se encontraba un habitación blanca, una sala de espera. Sentada en uno de los banquillos se hallaba un figura que resaltaba en todo ese lugar. Raven estaba de brazos cruzados movía los dedos nerviosamente y se mordía el labio por la tensión de la situación

reiteradas veces miraba hacia la puerta blanca con un cartel rojo enzima de esta que cada vez que lo leía se ponía mas tensa y nerviosa. Bajaba la mirada bruscamente y la levantaba despacio para nuevamente leer el cartel que aun seguía encendido y decía palpitante "terapia intensiva"

el silencio la rodeaba la quietud la penetraba y el tiempo la apuñalaba en el corazón una y otra vez a cada segundo que pasaba.

Por primera ves en su vida, el silencio y la soledad le hicieron tan mal. Necesitaba que alguien la molestase al menos una vez. pero que ese alguien fuese el chico que se encontraba sobre esa mesa detrás de esa puerta que le causaba escalofríos

Mira nuevamente la puerta, hacia la luz de nuevo. Pero esta estaba ahora apagada. De repente se abrió la puerta y una figura vestida con una bata blanca y una mascarilla en la boca salió de allí

Raven salto el asiento exaltada – y como esta..??? -pregunta casi en suplica

El doctor mira a la chica unos segundos –vera, señorita ... no lo sabemos

-como que no saben? ¬¬

el doctor se rasca la cabeza en forma de nerviosa – me cuesta trabajo ... decírselo

sus ojos se cristalizaron, se enrojecen y frunce el seño –sera mejor que me lo diga, esta bien o esta ...- se ago en esta ultima palabra – mal...

suspira – el se encuentra ahora estable – Raven se tranquilizo – serramos heridas y los golpes e hinchazones se Irán solos con el tiempo...

la chica cuervo se cayo al suelo rendida pero demostraba una sonrisa de felicidad –que bueno... esta bien- mira al doctor otra vez. Pero este tenia una mirada que la perturbaba – que sucede? Por que esta así me acaba de decir que el esta bien

-lo esta

-A que se refiere entonces? ¬¬

-pase – se hace aun lado para que la chica entre.

--------------------------------

mientras que con Robin

-señor por favor ... no le haga daño al niño ... – suplicaba una chica castaña que rondaba los 20 años - ... deje a mi hermanito ... por favor ...- lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño

-hermanita...- llorisquea el pequeño -... donde está papá? ...

tres hombres vestidos de verde y con antifaces negros solo sonreían mientras en sus manos sostenían un bate de baseball y otro una navaja. Uno de ellos, el mas larguirucho, se acerco y se inclino mirando al pequeño

-no te preocupes chiquillo – se reía mientras decía cada palabra – pronto iras con el... – sonrió

los otros dos estallaron de risa mientras se acercaban.

-basta... váyanse...- suplicaba aterrada la chica

el larguirucho se paro en seco mientras sacaba una navaja –OH, no se preocupe ... sera rápido jejeje... ooouuuch!!! –se quejo

alguien le había arrojado un jarro en la cabeza. cayo al suelo con la mano en la cara por un tajo que le ocasiono el objeto. Era un hombre herido de apariencia adulta.- aléjense ... de mis hijos ...

-padre!!!

-acaben con el!!! –grito el cazador herido

los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre el sujeto herido. El hombre cerro los ojos esperando los golpes que jamás llegaron. Abre lentamente los ojos para ver a u joven de chaqueta negra de cuero pantalón holgado y una cabellera negra azabache parado en frente de el deteniendo el golpe de ambos sujetos con una escoba y una sola mano

-quien eres... UGH!!! –no pudo terminar la pregunta cuando de un puñetazo lo hizo estrellar la cabeza contra la pared. Luego le dio una patada al otro en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, le atino un golpe de canto de la mano en la nuca haciendo que quede noqueado en el suelo

el chico miro hacia delante y amenazo con el mango de la escoba al sujeto vestido de verde –largo de aquí ...

-maldito!! – se abalanzo contra el joven

el agredido solo se corrió aun lado y cuando paso aun lado de este lo golpeo en la cabeza con el reverso de la escoba mandándolo a volar contra la puerta de salida y rompiéndola con el impacto

- se encuentran bien – pregunto el chico ayudando al hombre a reunirse con sus hijos

-este... si gracias – dijo este con dificultad por el dolor

-papá...! – abrazo el pequeño al aludido

la chica se paro y abrazo al chico que los ayudo – muchas gracias ... – decía de todo corazón

-no hay por que. Es mi deber ayudar a las personas – se zafo del fuerte agarre de la joven – quédense aquí el edificio esta plagado de estos tipos y alguien tiene que encargarse de ellos

el pequeño miro al muchacho que abrazo la hermana y le pregunto – quien es usted señor? – pregunto con estrellitas en los ojos por la emocion

el muchacho se acerco a uno de los cazadores y le saco el antifaz negro y se lo coloco. Se viro a mirar al pequeño y sonrió – yo soy Robin

se giro hacia la salida mientras arrastraba a los dos sujetos hacia la salida y los deja tirado en el pasillo. Luego pateo la puerta que estaba en frente de el y al ingresar se escucharon varios cosas que se rompían para luego ver que Robin salía del lugar arrastrando a dos cazadores inconscientes del lugar

-guau ... – se asombra el pequeñín – es muy fuerte

-debe serlo para ser el mejor teen titans que hubo alguna vez – menciono el padre reincorporándose un poco – que bueno que aun quedan héroes en esta pútrida ciudad para hacerse cargo de los villanos

se escucharon varios sonidos de pelea en el apartamento de junto. El hombre se paro en seco olvidando su dolor y se acerco a la ornamenta de armas de batalla que tenia en un rincón y extrajo dos imitaciones espadas griegas

-padre donde piensas ir? – se asusto por la actitud del hombre y el gesto serio en su rostro

-me canse de esperar a que toda esta gente haga lo que quiera – guardo una de las espada en la funda y la ato a su cintura y la otra la sujetaba con ambas manos – voy a ayudar a ese chico. Llama a la policía pronto

y salió de la casa en dirección a donde estaba Robin

---------------------------------

mientras en las calles de Jump City

Ciao caminaba tranquilo por el lugar sin preocupaciones y sin problemas. El sol del medio día era perfecto, el cielo era parcialmente nublado pero encantador para su gusto. Miro hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la avenida

–"algunas cosas nunca cambiaran en mi persona" – se reprocho ya que por lo general no respetaba nada.

Al terminar de cruzar noto que alguien lo miraba y lo llamaba desde un parque. Era un grupo de hombres extraños que vestían de blanco y negro. Trato de ignorarlos y seguir su camino pero noto que no podía ir muy lejos ya que había un grupo mas de estas mismas personas al frente de él y otra por detrás. Opto por cruzar nuevamente pero noto que también estaban del lado del frente.

-"genial... y ahora que?" – se recrimina. Camina alerta hacia los sujetos de enfrente de este. Todos lo observan. Sus sentidos estaban todos agudizados tratando de percibir o quizás adivinar cual seria el siguiente movimiento de este grupo de sujetos raros

paso prepotente por entre medio del grupo de sujetos y se detuvo luego de que los sobrepaso. Miro por enzima de su hombro a los hombre que también le daban la espalda. Miro nuevamente hacia delante.

-díganle a su jefe, que su época esta a punto de terminar. Que es mejor que se retire antes de tiempo

el sujeto de negro solo negó con su cabeza- nuestro amo quiere que usted...

-no sigo las ordenes de nadie –corto en seco el chico – y tampoco quiero advertencias. Solo lárguense

-esta seguro que quiere eso?

Ciao cierra los ojos y sonríe satisfactoriamente – pero por supuesto. Ese anciano debería de saber que jamás me vencerá.

-bien... no le advertiremos nada. Nos veremos en el campo de batalla

Ciao se puso serio – y donde sera – mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una especie de cuchillo

-que le parece aquí mismo – el grandullón de blanco se voltea realizando una barrida a las piernas de Ciao, que estaba de espaldas

Ciao salta y esquiva fácilmente el ataque. Luego el sujeto le lanza un golpe con el puño que Ciao atrapa –bien que así sea...- decía mientras tiraba del brazo y atraía al sujeto contra si- dile a tu amo...- y con la otra mano le penetro el pecho con el cuchillo – que Masters Ciao no se deja mandar...- el sujeto cae en el suelo de espaldas para sorpresa de todos los que se hallaban cerca viendo el crimen que se había ocurrido -... por nadie, y menos por Slade

Luego de terminar de decir la oración todos los sujetos vestidos de blanco y negro se abalanzaron contra Ciao

-esto sera un buen precalentamiento – dijo mientras lamía el cuchillo ensangrentado

--------------------------------

en el hospital

Ella se acerca al medio de la habitación circular. Bajo una tenue luz blanca se hallaba el chico de orejas puntiaguda. Se veía mejor que antes, vendado si, pero mejor que antes se veía. Ella le paso una mano por la mejilla mientras sonreía. Luego siente la mano del doctor en su hombro. Ella lo observa extrañada

-que tiene? no le veo mal ô.o

-lo esta, físicamente

-físicamente? – se extraña

-señorita Raven. El chico esta estable pero...

frunce el seño – pero...¬¬

el hombre se entristece – a entrado en coma nivel cuatro –

-en coma Nivel cuatro?

-en términos mas entendibles, su mente puede estar divagando en por cualquier lado

-que!!? – se exalta haciendo que estalle algunas probetas y una mesa de herramientas – como sucedió!!? – grita furiosa

-cálmese, esta en un hospital.-serena el doctor a la furiosa chica - comparado con los que llegaron al hospital desde la prisión de máxima seguridad, su amigo es el que mejor se encuentra en estos instantes

-que? Llegaron personas de la prisión?

-si. bueno algo – se acerca a la puerta -de hecho, la mayoría murió de dolor en el trayecto al hospital otros esperando a ser asistidos y algunos en terapia intensiva. Triste de verdad, me siento un mal doctor por no haber podido ayudar un poco mas

la chica cuervo bajo la mirada – lo siento

-no tienes que disculparte, por ahora solo hay que orar para que regrese, hasta entonces el estará bien

la chica lo miro de soslayo – cuanto tiempo hay que esperar?

El doctor bajo la mirada – no lo se – suspira – podrían ser horas, días, meses, años... no se sabe bien.

La muchacha se quedo viendo al muchacho verde, acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

-dejare que se quede todo el tiempo que desee, puede marcharse cuando quiera – la observó unos segundos. La chica le daba la espalda no escucho respuesta. De todas formas no necesitaba escucharla para saber que le daría – hasta luego señorita Raven –

miro una ves mas y cerro la puerta dejándolos solos a los dos

---------------------------------------

mientras en algún lugar lejano en el espacio. Mas preciso en una tienda de artefactos del espacio se hallaba una chica preciosa de pelo rojizo y ojos esmeraldas esperando a que un ser extraño de piel azul termine de evaluar un artilugio que le había llevado

lo miraba con detenimiento con fervor por casi dos horas. Suspiro o algo por el estilo. Apoyo el objeto sobre el mostrador y miro a la chica con el único ojo que tenia – lo siento, pero no se que rayos es esto. Es mas!!, es la primera ves que veo uno de estos – dice algo ofendido

-que quiere decir? – se extraño la chica – acaso no sabe para que sirve?

-de hecho si. pero esta tecnología esta avanzada un par de siglos, incluso para nuestra avanzadísima rasa. Y mira para que yo lo diga lo que debe ser esto de avanzado

-y bien que es? – dice algo esperanzada

-pues, mirándolo con el único ojito que me queda- se rasca la cabeza – es justamente lo que me contaste, es un aparato de tele transportación. Pero no es como los que tengo yo, que sirven para viajar a otro lugar en segundos.

-a no? entonces?

El ser verde se pone serio -pss... no se n.n

Agacha la cabeza -pero me acaba de decir que sabia!! . 

-jejeje, pues es que no estoy seguro de que sea cierto. Son solo suposiciones mías

-pues cuente!

-bien – toma el aparato y se lo da en la mano a la chica pelirroja –dicen que esta prohibido el uso de estas maquinas en esta dimensión, ya que es la mas estable que hay. Pero en otras lo usan para poder escapar de su horrendo destino, en otras palabras podría ser la implosión de su universo, galaxia , planeta o tal ves una cena familiar, depende para que se utilizo

la chica se rasca la mejilla pensando – entonces me quiere decir que este aparato tele transporta a las personas a otra dimensión?

-no – se da vuelta y levanta con mucha dificultad con sus cuatro brazos un gran aparato metálico – este es uno de los primeros prototipos que fabrique para que cumpla la misma función que ese aparato que sostienes en la palma de tu mano. Pero como ves uno no puede llevarlo en el bolsillo – se ríe

La chica se extraña – pero me acaba de decir que

-si si no me lo repita otra ves por favor- corta el extraño ser –mira yo diseñe esto para poder escapar de mi tortuosa vida con mi mujer a un lugar mejor. Pero me di cuenta que no se puede vivir con ella y tampoco se puede vivir sin ella- se ríe unos segundos. Mira la maquina unos segundos y la acaricia con ilusión – es una maquina que te lleva a donde uno quiere

- o sea una maquina tele transportadora – define la chica

-algo por el estilo.

-no entiendo nada . - se agarraba la cabeza – es o no una maquina de esas!!? ¬¬

-es mas precisamente un aparatejo de sueños y deseos

la chica se extraña- perdón? – se rasca la cabeza – escuche mal. Por que acabo de escuchar que dijo una maquina de sueños y deseos?

-eso mismo. Esta cosa le permite a la persona que lo utiliza ir al lugar que anhela – sonríe

-o sea que la persona que vino a esta dimensión deseaba llegar justo con nosotros

-lo mas probable

-bueno gracias por la información.

-no hay por que, solo una cosa mas- la chica lo mira intrigada – aparte de usted vino una persona de la tierra aquí a buscar uno de estos prototipos que ve aquí sobre la mesa. Dijo algo sobre mejorarle, pero no le di mucha atención

-eh? O.o

fin del Cáp.

Bien realmente lo siento en el corazón haberme tardado tanto en publicar. Pero es que tuve serios problemas en mi casa con mi familia que involucran algunos vecinos y no se que otra cosa jejeje.

**Pero no va al caso tratare lo mas pronto posible de publicar el siguiente Cáp. Disculpen que no responda reviews pero les agradezco de corazón que me los envíen me encanta leerlos de verdad y abecés me inspiran mas de la cuenta jejeje**

**Besos y abrazos a todos **

**Y nos vemos en el siguiente Cáp. **

**Erick Zunecky**


	8. Chapter 8

Robin

El tiempo corre, así que apresúrate. Vamos muchacho, que el tiempo vuela y no espera a nadie. Que sucede? Acaso no entiendes la frase de que el tiempo es oro. Andando, que se hace tarde. Estas listo? Bien, por que no ahí apuro. Sabes, solo se vive una vez, así que vive la vida como si fuera el último día

Chico Bestia

----------------------------  
-ahí esta!! – señala uno de los cazadores mientras intenta apuntar con el arma pero sus manos tiemblan al ver como el petirrojo avanza

-que haces imbécil!! – grita desesperado – dispara… ouch! – cae al suelo

-quédate quieto!!! O juro que disgfdg….. – Robin le parte la boca de una patada y sigue su camino- … muy…. Fuerte… ugh…

Richard recorría los pasillos. Cada puerta a la que entraba, cada cosa horrible era lo que veía. Un acto vil cada tras puerta que habría, una familia, una pareja, niños. Nadie se salvaba

-"esto es demasiado" – frunce el seño el petirrojo cerrando la puerta con rencor. Cada piso que bajaba hacia mas difícil su trabajo. Las preguntas invadían su cabeza con respecto a quien organizo todo esto. Donde estaba el culpable?

Una puerta se abre lentamente delante de si. Entonces todo el entorno se pone asfixiante. Su respiración que antes estaba acelerada, ahora la nota pesada y sus pies ligeros que corrían detienen su marcha.

La silueta de una persona llama la atención del joven, y allí aparece él. De repente se detiene en seco. Su mirada se cruza una vez mas con alguien a quien deseaba ver con deseo y a la vez no lo podía creer. Al frente de si, estaba su enemigo

Una sonrisa fanfarrona se dibuja en sus labios, cierra los ojos y se rasca la cabeza – baya… pero mira lo que tenemos aquí… - dice con una sonrisa – jamás pensé en encontrarte en este basurero, Robin…

Anonadado solo articula -….Speedy

---------------------------------------------------

Mientras en Jump City

Ciao recorría las calles, aun agotado por la pelea con chico bestia y con los secuaces de slade. Caminaba por la acera hacia el muelle aun le faltaba mucho para poder llegar a su destino pero aun así había tiempo.

Suena su celular- hola… Rogelio

-jefe, tenemos todo preparado. Le estaremos esperando en el muelle bodega 11.

-están los botes, listos ya?

- si, jefe, todo de acuerdo a sus planes. Hasta conseguimos algunos elementos buenos, entre las escorias de bandas menores que se rindieron ante nosotros

-excelente, íbamos a necesitar mas cabezas en el grupo pero de todas formas. Y vigílalos bien, nunca se sabe

-si, señor

-Rogelio

-si, jefe?

-pon a los elementos nuevos al frente. Ya sabes… por las dudas

-jejeje, como usted ordene jefe

Ciao corta la llamada y sonríe. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, sus planes estaban saliendo según había previsto, las piezas estaban en su sitio – el juego casi acaba

Se paro de repente y miro al cielo. Y sonrió para si. Nunca antes, desde que llego a la ciudad había visto una imagen más hermosa o si

-vaya… allí esta, eh? - dijo agachando la cabeza – bien… que mas da- dijo y entro al edificio sin mas explicaciones. Empujando a todos se subió al asesor- ultimo piso, viejo – amenazo tomando del corbatín al empleado

-s… si señor… –presiono el botón el hombre. Y apenas cerro la puerta se oyó un grito ahogado

------------------------

Starfire volaba por los cielos de Jump City, pensando, que era lo que estaba tramando ese falso Robin contra la ciudad. Era de seguro que era algo más que una simple conquista de territorio de pandillas. Pero que? Y por que?.

Se repasaba mentalmente toda la información que recaudo-"veamos el chico Ciao vino a la ciudad para conquistarla. Formo una banda para controlar el bajo mundo" bien eso esta claro- luego entra en choque- "pero el quiere algo mas que eso… que tiene que ver relacionado con tecnología alienígena de"…. –

-es demasiado para mi….!!! XP – se detuvo agarrándose la cabeza – incluso después de que el vendedor me lo explico tantas veces no le entendí muy bien… uU

– lo único que se es que el es Robin. Pero no es mi Robin, de eso estoy más que segura.- suspira aliviada

Luego saca un pequeño cuaderno de su bolsillo con toda la información que recaudo -ah… son preguntas muy complicadas para mí… T.T – agacha la cabeza – será mejor que vuelva a la torre, para informar a los chicos, quizás ya sepan algo, y puedan ayudarme con esto

Cuando estaba apunto de marcharse – espera…- se dice- y si Cyborg esta preparando algo, contra Robin? -es pregunta para si, la dejo helada.

-----------------------------

En el apartamento

Parado frente a frente, allí estaba él.

-Robin….- sonríe – que alegría verte – dice feliz – lastima que tengas que morir – dice sacando de su espalda una flecha y la presenta en el arco – nada personal, pero así son las cosas ahora. – arroja su flecha

El petirrojo esquiva como puede la flecha, que explota a su espalda – diablos…! – Mira hacia atrás y ve el gran agujero en la pared, regresa la vista instantáneamente hacia Speedy, que ya estaba preparando otra flecha- "si me toca es el fin"

-vamos… déjate matar de una buena vez – dice con una sonrisa. Y lanza otra flecha mas, que Robin la esquiva con facilidad, y se acerca a grandes pasos hacia el-…. Que?...Oo - da un par de pasos hacia atrás y arroja otra flecha explosiva que vuelve a esquivar – te mueves demasiado rápido, para haberte retirado chico… - dice sorprendido y a la vez alarmado preparando otra flecha

-si. En cambio, tu te haz vuelto muy lento- dice arrojándole un puñetazo y dando de lleno en la mejilla – y veo que tus reflejos también son igual de malos

El pelirrojo escupe un poco de sangre y se para se limpia la mejilla – si… tal vez no tuve un buen adversario de hace mucho tiempo – su mirada ahora había cambiado era una vista muy tétrica – y tus movimientos son demasiado buenos para mi gusto

Saca de una bolsa una pequeña caja con un botón – que piensas hacer – pregunta Robin mirando con desconfianza

-Cortarte las alas, petirrojo- dice con ira – para siempre…!! – presiona el botón y luego arroja la caja al piso, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. - … no voy a permitir que me humilles, otra vez…

- que haz hecho?

Se ríe un y tose un poco - eh activado un dispositivo de detonación- dice preparando otra flecha – este edificio supuestamente iba a pasar a manos del club de cazadores – mira al chico con ira- pero veo que será mejor deshabitarlo por completo- cierra los ojos

-estas loco…

Speedy presenta una nueva flecha – cállate… hay muchas personas que desean convertirse en cazadores, esto solo es un pequeño sacrificio. Además creo que tu ya eliminaste a la gran mayoría de ellos - nuevamente trata de apunta al chico, y dispara

Robin se percato que esta no iba dirigido hacia él, sino hacia una pared cercana – oh no! - da un salto hacia atrás pero la onda lo golpea lanzándolo unos pocos metros hacia atrás – diablos… eh…? – ve al pelirrojo corriendo en sentido contrario. De repente siente temblar el edificio -… una… explosión – agranda los ojos poniéndose blanco – Star…- susurra

Speedy corría hacia el final del pasillo y salta contra la ventana. Volando por los aires Speedy detrás de una gran explosión se hace presente. La sonrisa del chico pelirrojo se ensancha al escuchar el último cantar del petirrojo

-STARFIRE!!!

Y el edificio se envuelve en llamas

---------------------

Mientras en la torre T

En la sala de reuniones los Teentitans estaba escuchando al joven de acero un plan lo bastante coherente y lo mas seguro como ejecutarlo, Cyborg relataba últimos toques a su plan para preparar, la gran emboscada al enemigo y poder atraparlo.

-comprenden? – pregunto al fin. De repente alza la cabeza al oír la puerta cerrarse. Su mirada pareció delataba su ignorancia de los últimos hechos – que ah sucedido? – pregunto algo extrañado

Speedy le mira y señala a la joven – donde esta chico bestia? - Raven toma asiento en la mesa, solo se limito a mirarlos y no decir nada -... eh… dije algo malo? – pregunta a su Bumblebee levantando una ceja

Levanta los hombros – ni idea? La conozco tanto como vos…

-Raven… donde esta chico bestia – demanda Cyborg, ya agotado

Ella solo levanta la vista – donde anda Starfire? – pregunta con la voz mas tétrica que antes

Cyborg solo se limito a correr la mirada algo asustado – no… no lo se…- tose un poco – bueno… supongo que es… mejor no preguntarte donde esta… - finaliza la frase algo triste

-es mejor así -Se coloca su capucha negra y se levanta del lugar - me voy a mi cuarto… - dice ocultando su rostro detrás de su capucha,

-Raven – ella se detiene en seco – nos apoyaras en el contraataque contra Ciao, no?

Ella abre la puerta y se queda parada, luego de unos segundo reacciona y comienza a salir del lugar – cuenta con ello – deja escapar apenas paso el marco de la misma

Aqualad solo mira a sus compañeros algo desanimado – vaya… ese hombre… si que debe de ser muy fuerte…- golpea la mesa con el puño – chico bestia…- dice entre dientes - …si pudo con el… - esconde la mirada – crees que… que nosotros si podamos. No está Starfire y ahora chico bestia…

Cyborg se limita a fregarse los ojos con los dedos de la mano – es duro… si… pero es lo que elegimos por este oficio –se aclara la garganta – conocemos las consecuencias – de repente todos los del equipo oeste le miran – no podemos dejar que sigua pasando

El joven pelirrojo le mira – bien – dice asintiendo – es verdad – luego retoma la pregunta – que sucederá con Star –

-no podemos contar con ella – dice en seco - esto lo definiremos nosotros

-contaremos con apoyo?

-eh llamado a algunos de nuestros compañeros alrededor del mundo, vendrán en cuanto puedan

-eso es bueno – dice menos

-si es un alivio, no podríamos si son tantos, mas si todavía robín los entreno – deduce mas

Aqualad se queda tieso – diablos…. – se muerde el labio inferior – pelear contra Robin, será toda una Azaña

-ni que lo digas

Cyborg suspira sentándose en la silla – solo nos resta esperar – mira la ventana que da a hacia la ciudad. Hacia allá, a lo lejos, su mirada se pierde entre los edificios – "Star ten cuidado…"

--------------------------------

Mientras nuestra alienígena se encontraba aun allí flotando, meditando que haría si volvería a la torre T. Que era lo que iba a hacer ahora? Cyborg de seguro ya tenía preparado un batallón de superhéroes preparados para pelear. Y si conocía bien a su amigo esperaría a que ella llegara para comenzar el ataque

-que hare…?? T.T

-que tal si te sometes a ser mi prisionera/esclava? – dice una vos en lo alto

La pelirroja giro un poco su cabeza para ver caer algo desde el cielo, se hizo aun lado y logro esquivar el objeto que estaba apunto de golpearla. Miro hacia arriba para ver quien era y de donde había sido arrojado el objeto

-kyaaaa….!! – un grito desgarrador llamo su atención, su mirada bajo hacia el tumulto de gente que estaba abajo rodeando el objeto. Sus ojos se ensancharon y palideció

-oh… no…no…- Fue todo en un segundo no se había percatado. Acababan de arrojarle a un ser humano.

Se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito. No pudo hacer nada, sus pensamientos le traicionaron, no le permitieron actuar bien –Robin… - sus ojoso se humedecieron – te necesito… -

De repente una sombra llama nuevamente su atención mira hacia arriba y ve otro objeto pero esta vez era un gran aparato de refrigeración. Logra esquivarlo realizando una pirueta pero en el mismo momento que giraba, siente que alguien le toma la mano

-que? – su mirada jade se cruza con unos ojos azules oscuros y una sonrisa sínica que no podía creer que fuera el – Robin

Así es, Ciao salto, después de arrojar la gran máquina, ahora había tomado de la muñeca a la chica y con la otra mano sostenía un gran cable unido a la maquina

-probemos tu temple heroico, kori- dice con malicia

Tira de la muñeca de la chica para llevársela consigo hacia abajo.- que haces…!! – dice intentando ganar altura pero sus poderes comenzaron a fallar. Ciao Suelta la maquina y trepa por el brazo de Starfire y la patea para dejarla debajo del aparato

-veamos si logras salvar a esas personas de la explosión que provocara esta máquina de refrigeración

Allí se da cuenta de lo que sucede, entonces vuela hacia la maquina pero de repente ve un pie que se dirige hacia ella. Ciao le encaja una patada en el hombro haciendo que pierda el rumbo y gana algo de altura

-je… esto es más fácil de… ugh… – Star le da un puñetazo que lo manda a subir unos metros girando

La chica mira con temor al joven, luego se percata de algo –oh no… las personas – Star baja en picada para ganar velocidad. Pero cuando esta apunto de agarrar la maquinan unos disparos, que rebotan en la misma la alejan de ella – que? – dice tratando de cubrirse con de los chispazos de las balas

-no lo creo, princesa!! – grita Ciao mientras sigue disparando.

-no molestes!! - gira su cabeza y le dispara con sus ojos una ráfaga que le golpea la mano haciéndole soltar la pistola. Como puede logra tomar unos cables de la maquina y con todas sus fuerzas lo lanza contra Ciao

El muchacho levanta una ceja – vaya que inteligente – dice sonriendo y esquiva con dificultad la maquina que seguía subiendo a gran velocidad – guau… - dice sosteniéndose la gorra. De repente frente así ve subir a la pelirroja siguiendo a la maquina- no lo creo – murmura sonriente metiendo las manos en uno de sus muchos bolsillos

La pelirroja ascendiendo a gran velocidad se aproxima al objetivo y Antes de que Star pueda llegar al aparato, un cable le atrapa el cuello – que es… kyaaaa…!

-ya te lo dije no lo harás! – grita Ciao desde el otro lado del cable. Que tironeando con suma fuerza gana un impulso extra permitiéndole ascender unos cuantos pies más arriba cerca de ella

Starfire intentaba sacarse ese cable, pero se estaba desvaneciendo a falta de aire por el estrangulamiento. De repente ve al chico al lado suyo subiendo – "Robin… por que….?" – pensó, ya rendida

-nos veremos luego, heroína. – dice sarcástico y le da una patada descendente que la impulsa hacia el pavimento ya sin fuerzas para reaccionar

Star se esta quedando inconsciente, ya no escapas de volar. No tiene noción de su alrededor. Con sus últimas fuerzas ve que el chico malo se logra poner a salvo colgándose de una cornisa con el mismo cable que utilizo con ella - ese maldito cable… - susurra

La maquina que seguía cayendo estaba justo sobre ella a unos cuantos metros. Logra generar un rayo láser con sus ojos para desviarlo, al menos para que no caiga sobre ella, ya no le importaba la gente a su alrededor, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía

Luego sintió que se hundía en el suelo a unos cuantos metros abajo. Veía crecer paredes de concreto y tierra en un circulo a su alrededor. Que gran fuerza debió utilizar para golpearla para que ya no sintiera nada

Luego unos fuegos artificiales. Así pensó, ya que ahora no podía oír bien, se distinguía algún que otro grito, pero ella veía volar luces rojas. Dedujo luego que la maquina que desvió causo una gran explosión, no logro salvar a nadie

Susurro -tengo sueño…. – las lagrimas brotaban y se escurrían por su mejilla - … Richard….

-descuida, Te llevare a un lugar seguro. –dijo una voz muy familiar

-eh….? – y se desvaneció

----------------------------

Sin comentarios ahora que soy adicto a mi trabajo no me gusta hacer otra cosa

Completare todos los proyectos que aquí publico eso es una promesa además mi hermana no está más para apoyarme en este proyecto :P

Dejen Reviews


End file.
